What Is Love?
by iCoco Girl
Summary: Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** ~ What Is love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Romance, Drama

 **Rating** ~ This fanfiction will be rated K+.

 **Pairing** ~ Purvi, Sachin

 **Word Count** ~ 3,070

 **Summary** ~ A mistake spoiled the whole life but was it her fault really?

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The definitions gathered here are some of the most memorable and timeless insights on love, culled from several hundred years of literary history. And the song "DJ" also belongs to Pranav Vatsa. I'm just using this in my fic.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **Prompt** ~ In this story, Purvi is not a former CID officer but a Senior Inspector from CB-CID who has to work alongwith CID to solve a case. And there is also an OC "Varun" as Purvi's brother. His character taken from Sony TV's Show Adaalat as KD Pathak's assistant.

* * *

 _What is love? Who is the one?_

 _Love is not simply a feeling but an emotion, Love is that emotion you get_

 _when you are with the one._

 _But who is the one? That someone who will always catch you when you fall, that someone_

 _that will always pull you out of the deep whole. That someone is someone you dont expect to be "the one" ..it can be a stranger, friend, even a spirit. When will_

 _you relize that the one is right by you.. The one that loves you is right there .. if you cant find them then seek..seek and you shall find..._

 _Find the one_

 _Find your love._

.

.

She switched on the TV as she came sat on dinning table. Hearing this she went to her dreamland about his ? faced prince charming and suddenly, her glace felt on the wall clock showing the time 10 : 25 a. m. She almost screamed.

Purvi - "Mom please kaldi kijieye na, muje late ho raha hai."

Her mother while applying butter on the toast.

Purvi's Mom - "Purvi beta eik to ap khud jaldi nahi uthte aur phir subah late hone per aaise chilate hein. Beta ap bare ho chuke hein, be mature. Ye ap ka apna ghar hai iss liye koi zaida feel nahi karta lakin jab ap apne SUSRAL ..."

Purvi - "Not again mom ... Mujhe apna career banan hai aur is waqt mein shaadi ka bojh (burden) apne sar nahi le sakti" She said while taking the toast from her mother's hand.

Purvi's Mom - "You are really undone."

Purvi - "Dead tor Waron tahan hein." She said while chewing and it's made a funny sound. In actual, she wanted to say. _"Dad aur Varun kahan hein?"_

Purvi's Mom: "Eik chez hai jis ka naam ethics hota hai aur kuch table manners bi hote hein,. Jab ap kuch kha rahe hon to nahi bolte"

Purvi - "Ya ! ya ! ya ! I know. Sorry. kahan hein sab?"

Purvi's Mom - "Her kisi ko ap ki tarah late uthne ki addat nahi hoti. Ap k dad office jaa chuke hein aur Varun ko Sunaina ne bulaya hai, wo dono mil ker crime scene per jane wale the na. Kal uss case ki court mein hearing hai is liye."

Purvi - "hmm ... OK mom mera khatam ho gya, mein jaa rahi hon"

Purvi's Mom - "Bye ... Love you beta"

Purvi - "Love you too mom"

* * *

 **CID BUREAU; 11 : 00 A. M.**

Purvi reached the bureau in 30 minutes as the Mumbai roads were miracalliy clear of traffic. She entered and found the already presenties busy in their own works. She walked towards ACP's cabin when one officer blocked her way up. Her heal made a sound which was enough to tell everyone that some one is here. All the teens were staring her with open mouths. Actually, her attire was drawing their attention towards her. When a girl is in Off-Shoulder Half Sleeves Lace Loose T-shirt and Shorts with a jacket, how can any boy turn his gaze others side. She saw at all and they pretened to be engrosed in work but Sr. Ins. Sacchin was in some other world.

Purvi - "Inspector Sachin! Please shut your mouth"

Hearing this Sachin was embaraced and angry, too. Then, he noticed the she knew his name. Now, everyone's attention was derievd towards the two.

Sr. Ins. Sachin **or** Sachin - "Where are you heading. This area is not for civiliens. Please introduce your self."

She ignored and kept on walkingto the cabin which was of ACP Pradyuman. Sachin blocked her way.

Sachin "I suppose I asked you something!"

She saw him and smiled and then nodded her head with a sweet sugary smile on her face. He was again lost in her memorised bueaty. She took off her jacket and the CID Ofiicers saw the GUN at her back inside her belt. All at once, the officers were allert and they all pointed the duty pistols towads her.

Abhijeet - "Put down your gun!"

No response from her side.

Abhijeet - "I said put down your gun or I'll shoot you."

ACP sir was watching this from his cabin but her sound proof cabin was not allowing him to hear the sounds outside. He came outside.

Daya - "Sir! Be careful. This girl ..."

Purvi cut him and while putting the gun at the nearby table, she said to ACP "Sir! Your team is really appericable and flirty, too" Her eyes had a mischevious shine and she pointed towards Sachin.

Acp - "Gun down everyone! She is not a terrorist and she desirves a good welcome, not like this as you guys did. She is Senior Inspector Purvi Rao from CB-CID and she's here to solve the case of Serial Killers' Murder Myestry in St. Mathies College. She will go there with Sachin as student and there both will find out the real culprit behind this game."

Sachin - "But sir we have already solved the case and the killer is behind the bars..."

ACP - "He is not the killer. The real killer is still free and his target is to kill girls who are extremly moderst. Therefore, Ins. Purvi is going to be in full funnky avatar and Sachin your have to act as friends."

Abhijeet says in a low pitch to Sachin - "Sachin, remember what ACP sir have said. Only FRIENDS!"

Sachin - "Sirrrrr..."

ACP - "What's going on? Abhijeet?"

Daya - "Nothing sir ..."

ACP - "I supposes I have asked Abhijeet..." he said narrowing his eyes.

Abhijeet - "Sir I was ... I was ..." He signaled to Sachin.

Sachin - "Sir, Abhijeet sir was saying me best of luck,"

ACP - "Oh ! I see ... REALLY!"

Abhijeet - "Yes sir"

ACP - "Ok then, Sachin Purvi best of luck"

Sachin, Purvi - "Sir!"

ACP - "You can now discuss the case and go for some shopping. You are not looking college students." ;)

Sachin - "Sure sir!"

Purvi narrowed her eys but Sachin ignored.

* * *

 **At City Mall; 2 : 30 A. M.**

Purvi and sachin had done thero shopping and now they were sitting in the canteen and both ordered for some milk shakes. They were discussing the case history from the file.

Purvi - "According to case history, _the murderer is left handed and always targets direct to the heart. He/She leaves a smiley ball and a printed note saying {Catch me if you can, But i know you won't} and till you people arrested the suspect, he was given water and he used his right hand and when he was ordered to targe on the dummy, he targeted on the stomach and if he was a serial killer, he won't forget his pattern.}_

Sachn was staring at her continuosly. Purvi closed the file and watched at Sachin. She found him staring and cried,

Purvi - "Ins. Sachin I suppose we are here to discuss the case."

Sachin - "We are discussing the case. The case of my life! By the way you can call me only SAchin."

Purvi - "You are impossible."

Sachin - "You can make it possible, miss Purvi"

Purvi - "Uggh!"

Meantime, the milk shakes were served and while drinking ...

Sachin - "Miss Purvi! Be ready at 07 : 30 A. M. I'll pick you from your house."

Purvi - "I came go by myself."

Sachin - "We are friends so I have to do this. Anyhow I have no interest of becoming your deriver."

Purvi - "Oh really! Fineeeeee"

And both went to their respective homes.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

Purvi had set the alarm of 6 in the morning and alarm buzzed, except her all were awake due to the alarm. Her mom came to her room and saw her covering her ears with a pillow due to the ticking to alarm clock. She stopped the clocka dn then gently waked up Purvi. She waked up in hurry and freshened up. After having breakfast, she went to her room to get ready. Varun and her dad was astonished to see the sleeping beauty awake early then usual. They asked her and she told the whole matter.

Purvi's DAD - "Eik to ap apni duty k wajah se ghar walon ko time hi kaam deti hein aur uper se ye naye naye mission. Kabhi bar dancet to kabhi photographer. Kabhi colleg student to kabhi..."

Varun - "dad you forgot to kabhi MAID ..." He started laughing.

Purvi - "Dad! Apne is bete ko samjha lein. uhj se panga matt le warna..."

Varun - "Warna kya?"

Purvi - "Warna mein tumhe marr dongi."

Varun - "Anpe eik hi payare se bhai ko bhi marr do gi?"

Purvi - "Alle lle lle mera baby to naraz hi gya. Acha sorry. Varun mein bhala tuje kyu maru gi. Tu to mera sab se cute bhai hai na. Mom breakfast lao na, Please"

Her mom served the meal and after this Purvi went to get ready. Purvi was ready at 07 : 00 but no sign of Sachin. First she decided to go by herself then she quited the idea.

Purvi's POV - "where this guy has been?"

Then she heard the voice of bike horn. He came at 8 : 15 A. M. and Purvi bursted on him.

Purvi - "You know what I was never late in my entire life for my college and bnecuase of you I am gonna late on my first day."

Sachin - "Relax! We are not really going to study. it's just a mission."

Purvi - "I know! I know! Now what are you waiting for. Let's go."

.

.

They reached the college and went to their class room.

"May we came in ma'am?"

"I guess some students consider the class as their private property. This is a class not a dining table where you can come anytime. Be punctual for the next time. You may come in." The lecturer said in a taunting way and the whole class laughed. Both went inside and sat on the seats next to each other at behind from where they could keep an eye on the whole room.

Lecturer - "Students today we are going to read about some of the greatest love stories in literary history and today we will read about _Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet_The characters from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_."

She continues - " _This couple finds love-after some confusion-and actually manages to keep it._

 _Pride and Pejudice tells a story of misunderstandings, cocksureness, and willful blindness. All these themes persist in our modern courtship rituals. Love faces many obstacles, and despite everything, Darcy and Elizabeth overcome them._

 _Darcy's and Elizabeth's effect on each other elevates this story into the extraordinary. The two provoke each other into becoming better, more balanced people. They represent the ideal love match; two people who are each other's intellectual, moral, ethical and value peers_ ... Now I want you to tell something about love before reading the whole story. So, let's continue."

.

Student 1 - _"Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get — only with what you are expecting to give — which is everything."_

Lecturer - "Impressive! Next one."

.

Student 2 - _"Love is like a fever which comes and goes quite independently of the will. … there are no age limits for love."_

 _._

Student 3 - _"Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby — awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess."_

 _._

Student 4 - _"Love is kind of like when you see a fog in the morning, when you wake up before the sun comes out. It's just a little while, and then it burns away… Love is a fog that burns with the first daylight of reality."_

Lecturer - "Nice narration!"

.

Student 5 - _"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind."_

 _._

Student 6 - _"Love, n. A temporary insanity curable by marriage."_

 _._

Student 7 - " _Of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness."_

 _._

Student 8 - _"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused_."

.

Student 9 - _"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."_

 _._

Student 10 - _"Anyone who falls in love is searching for the missing pieces of themselves. So anyone who's in love gets sad when they think of their lover. It's like stepping back inside a room you have fond memories of, one you haven't seen in a long time."_

 _._

Student 11 - _"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction."_

 _._

Student 12 - _"The more one judges, the less one loves."_

 _._

Student 13 - _"You can transmute love, ignore it, muddle it, but you can never pull it out of you. I know by experience that the poets are right: love is eternal."_

Lecturer - "So you ever fall in love?"

Student 13 - "Yes and she also loves me."

Lecturer - "So wish you best of luck. Now we shall continue."

.

Student 14 - _"Love is the very difficult understanding that something other than yourself is real."_

 _._

Student 15 - _"It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them."_

 _._

 **Purvi** \- _"Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion, it is not the desire to mate every second minute of the day, it is not lying awake at night imagining that he is kissing every cranny of your body. No, don't blush, I am telling you some truths. That is just being "in love", which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident."_

 _._

The whole class gave a standing ovation for this definition of love. The last student was Sachin.

 **Sachin** \- "To be true, I don't believe in love and love stories but from now I guess I'm in love." He said this while looking at Purvi.

.

Lecturer - "Now, I guess, no need to tell you more about Pride and Prejustice. Prepare yourself for this exercise tomorrow. A notice for you guys. A dance show today and you are invited. The rules are simple. Do full on enjoyment and everyone has to dance. The best one will be the star of College Magazine. Dismiss"

* * *

 **At The Dance Hall**

Purvi and Sachin were sitting at the table when a student came towards Purvi.

"Beauty will you dance with me?"

"No! Thanks." Purvi replied in a sweet manner.

Sachin - "You loved dancing."

Purvi - "It was my past, Sachin. i have moved on."

Sachin - **"pehle mujhe toda... fir mere vishwas ko toda.. tumhara pyar kera guroor tha... tumne mera guroor toda..kyu kiya tum ne aaisa..kyu Purvi..kyu"**

Purvi - "sachin hum yahan case solve karne aaiye hein. behtar hoga agar hum sir apne kaam per dehaan dein."

Sachin was about to say something when a loud noise was heard ooutside. All went out. A girl was lying in the pool and blood was ozzing from her boday. Immediately, Sachin jumped into the water and brought the body of the girl out.

* * *

 **On The Other Side**

 **In CID Bureau; 3 : 00 P. M.**

The peon brought a parcel sealed and for CID written on it. After checking the safety, Abhijeet opened the parcel. It had a CD in it. He played the CD on a projector and ACP, Daya, Abhijeet, Vivek, Tasha and Freddie watched it.

 **CD _** A man in the dark and saying '

 _ **Somewhere over the corpses, way up high, there is a demonic bird clutching a toddler's eye!**_

 _ **Somewhere over the corpses, skies are tainted with vapors of toxic waste and dreams that you dare to dream will smother you!**_

 _ **Someday I'll become a serial killer and kill all of you. Where brains melt like lemon drops away from the cops, that's where you'll find me!**_

 _ **Somewhere over the corpses, bullets fly!**_

 _ **Why oh why then can't I?**_

 _ **If happy little bullets waiting to kill everyone fly beyond the corpses then why can't I?**_

How was the surprise CID officers. You thought you arrested me. No ... No ... No ... You can't because you can catch a shadow. In 5 seconds, your phone will ring ... 5, 4, 3, 2, ans 1"

TRING .,... TRING...

The bureau phone was ringing. Freddie took it.

Freddie - "Hello! CID Mumbai."

Sachin (hiding his real identity) - "Sir! mera naam Sachin hai. Hamare college mein eik khoon ho gya hai. Ap please aa gyien."

Freddie - "Yes sir"

After cutting the call Freddie told all about the crime and all of them went to crime scene.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

 **A/N..**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

Tell me if you think any line shouldn't be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** ~ What IS Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 2,144

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. And I also do not own the song "Quando". It's all copyrights belongs to Michael Buble.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **At The Crime Scene; 3 : 30 P. M**

All the officers reached and some split into group for searching the evidence. Only they could find was a smiley ball and a note which was left on purpose. They gather and preserve physical evidence, and document their activities through sketches and photos and the dead body of the victim was sent to Forensics Lab for further testing. Abhijeet asked the watchman.

Abhijeet - "Kaise hua ye sab?"

Watchman - "Mujhe nahi maluum shab ye kkaise hua. Mein to gate per hi tha. na koi ander aaiya aur na koi bahir gya."

Abhijeet - "To khooni kya hawa mein aaiya aur chala gya. Han!"

Watchman - "Malum nahi sahab."

Abhijeet - "Khooni ko dekha, malum nahi. Khooni ander kaise aaiya, malum nahi. Khooni gayab kahan hua, malum nahi. To kya duty per jhak marne atte ho?"

Watchman - "Nahi sahab! Mein duty puri imaadari se karta hon."

Abhijeet - "Acha, theek hai, theek hai, Jao aur wahan jaa kr khare raho."

Daya spoke to the students - "Ap mein se kissi ne kuch dekha?"

All - "nahi sir!"

Daya, ACP, Abhijeet standing toghther and ACP sir said - "Yeh kaise ho sakta hai. Ho hi nahi sakta aaisa. Kuch to garbar hai. Kuch to garbar zaroor hai. Sachin aur Purvi se poochte hein."

Abhijeet signaled them which they both understood. Then, ACP asked - "Kissi ne khoon hone k baad kissi ko baghte hue dekha?"

Sachin and Purvi -"Sir hum ne deekha."

Abhijeet - "Tum ne"

Sachin and Purvi -"Yes sir"

Daya - "Zara idher aao."

All walked towards aside. Then, Sachin told them about a person whom he saw running and gave then a Mobile click of the man. His face was clear and the Snap was given to Tasha for scanning. She went from there.

ACP - "Jab tak hamari investigation puri nahi ho jati ap mein se koi ye sehar chor ker nahi gye ga."

* * *

 **At Forensics Lab; 4 : 00 P. M.**

All the teams mates along with Sachin and Purvi were present at the lab, waiting for Dr. Salunke to examine what they or other law enforcement personnel have gathered. Using chemical and physical analysis, Dr. Salunke, with his assitant whom one of our Sr. Ins. had a crush, try to reconstruct what happened. To obtain greater accuracy and glean better information from evidence he called another Forensic expert, not because he wasn't sure of his experience but to proov his experience can never dotch him as Media was spreading this news like hot cakes sell in the market. From Ballistics report it was clear that the victim was hit by bullet in the head of .300 caliber. The snap from Sachin's cell was several years old criminal who ran from the prison, a year before. DNA (Deoxyribonucleic acid) testing proved that the victim was addicted to drugs.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **CID Bureau; 11 : 00 A. M.**

CID team collected all drug peddlers and investigated in a down-to-Earth way. In an hour they were able to decode the run away criminal. He coughed up the information on Daya's special torture. He narrated the whole plan and our CID officers were one step ahead now.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The power to cause pain is the only power that matters, the power to kill and destroy, because if you can't kill you are always subject to those who can"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He had a vision is his mind that he would prey only those girls who had a strong family-background and they were proud of their status. Now, CID planned to sent Purvi as such girl and the plan worked. The psycho killer kidnapped Purvi and CID by the help of the bug in Purvi's clothes, traced her location. When they reached the place, an under construction building, they made their ways from the various floors to dock yard near it. Their guns loaded to face any foe. Then all officers heard a gun shot and ran towards that place. The 4th stoery of the building and their they saw Purvi with a gun, from which she shoted in the air. The serial killer tried to run away but the CID team surrounded him and they all were astonished to see that the killer was none other than a former CID Officer, Harpees Dongaraa a.k.a. HD. He was given Door breaker Daya's Piano Treatment and his statement was recorded to present before the majestrate as a proof.

* * *

 **Statement**

ACP - "BATAOOO! BATAOO! Kyu kiya tum ne 27 bhooli bhali larkiyo ka khon?"

HD - "27 nahi ACP 28 larkiyian. Aur pta hai keh police ko us ki laash kyu nahi milli ... pta hai ... nahi naa ... HAHAHA ... kyu keh usse to mein ne jla dala."

ACP - "Koon thi wo?"

HD - "Meri patni, Gungun, 28 aur 29 bhi ho jatein agar ... agar tum log thori der baad atte. Tum ne aa kr sara maza kharab ker diya."

ACP - "Tum marte kyu they un larkiyon ko?"

HD - "Khushi /... khushi keh liye. Un ki ... un ki BACHAO ... BACHO ... KOI HAI ... PLEASE HELP ... ki cheekhein sun ker kaano ko sakoom milta tha aur laal laal khoon jab meri ankho kek samne atta tha nai to us ki khushboo bohat suni suni kagti thi. Bohatttttt maza atta thi lakin tum ne mera sara maza kharab kr diya."

ACP - "Mujrimo ko maze kharab karne ki pay deti hai sarkar mujhe, samje tum."

HD - "HUH! Mein iss ka badla zaroor lon ga. Tum se (he pointed towards ACP) ... tum se (towards Abhijeet and Daya) aur tum se to zaroor (he pointed towards PURVI which infuriated Sachin)

ACP - "Badla to tab lo ge na jab zinda raho ge. Mera hatho mein sarkar ne bandook to di hai lakin hath band b=bhi fiye hein mere warna pura revovler tumhare iss gande demmaj mein utar deta mein. (to constables) Lee jao isse."

The constables cuffed his hands and took him in Judicial custody.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ACP - "Ins. Sachin and Ins. Purvi! Weldon."

Ins. Sachin and Ins. Purvi- "Thank you sir!"

ACP - "Now all back to work! ... como'n all bohat kaam para hai. Sachin Purvi eik din ki chutti le lo aur apne bags mein books wagera rakh do. Kall college bhi jana hai na ... hahaha " He winked.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After all left the Interrogation room, Sachin asked Purvi - "Shall we have a lunch?"

Purvi - "Why? I don't like to have lunch with STRANGERS."

Sachin - "A formal dinner as colleague ..."

Purvi - "Fine!"

They headed to Quattro Ristorante, The best Italian restaurant in Mumbai.

* * *

 **At Quattro Ristorante; 2 ; 00 A.M.**

The manager welcomed them.

Manager - **"benvenuto al nostro ristorante** " (welcome to our restaurant)

Sachin and Purvi at once - **"grazie"** (thank you)

Manager - **"Posso prendere a tavolo"** (May I take you to table)

Purvi - **"sicuro"** (sure)

Great wall paper, muted lighting, strikingly antique fixtures, beautifully patterned carpets, and ornate tables and chairs, all were HER favorite, he still remembered.

Waiter - **"carta del menu sir"** (sir menu card)

Sachin - **"senza bisogno di carta di menu. portare RIGATONI POMODORO , SOUR CHERRY & ALMOND TART e CAULIFLOWER FRITTI." **(without the need for paper menu. Bring X, X, and X)

Waiter - **"Sir CHAMPAGNE?"**

Purvi - **"no grazie"** (No thanks)

Sachin to Purvi - "Oh com'on Purvi. You had Champagne when we used to cme before."

Purvi - "Life is not a keyboard shortcut ... don't Google it ... experience it and I have experienced it. You betrayed me."

Sachin - "Take my heart out after I die ... it is your deposit ... so that it doesn't burn with me."

Purvi - "What you can do for me?"

Sachin - "anything! Just once, give me a chance."

Purvi - "Every person has his own journey ... if we spend some time with someone else ... then their journey doesn't become ours."

Sachin - "Everyone commits mistakes ... but life is all about a second chance."

Purvi - "so that i am shaterred again?"

Meanwhile, the lunch was served and both took the lunch in scilence when a singer same and asked.

singer - ''Can I sing a song for you?"

Sachin - "Why not?"

Singer - "Which one?"

Sachin and Purvi at once - "Quando"

Singer smiled and said - "Sure!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ell me when will you be mine**

 **Tell me quando quando quando**

 **We can share a love divine**

 **Please don't make me wait again**

 **When will you say yes to me**

 **Tell me quando quando quando**

 **You mean happiness to me**

 **Oh my love please tell me when**

 **Every moments a day**

 **Every day seems a lifetime**

 **Let me show you the way**

 **To a joy beyond compare**

 **I can't wait a moment more**

 **Tell me quando quando quando**

 **Say its me that you adore**

 **And then darling tell me when**

 **Every moments a day**

 **Every day seems a lifetime**

 **Let me show you the way**

 **To a joy beyond compare**

 **I can't wait a moment more**

 **Tell me quando quando quando**

 **Say its me that you adore**

 **And then darling tell me when**

 **Whoa lover tell me when**

 **Oh darling tell me when**

 **Oh come on tell me when**

 **Yea tell me when**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Purvi - "Tumhe abhi bhi yaad hai"

Sachin - "Han. Kuch yaadien hamesha k liye sath reh jati hein aur baar baar apni galti ka ehsaas delati hein."

Purvi - "Ye tum keh rahe ho. Yaaqeen nahi hota."

Sachin - "Do din ki suhbaat ka asar hai."

Purvi - "At least! You know what _Marriage is about compromise; it's about doing something for the other person, even when you don't want to_ but you never understand my love. shahid hmara alag hona uper wale ki marzi thi. You know na _When one drop rises a little bit, then it talks in the form of a ocean ... the candles on the roof would have blown off a long time ago, but there is someone who is cutting the wings of air ... and the ground has no case, when the decision comes down from the sky."_

Sachin - " _What wish is this, what a feeling is this ... today I have every moment that I wasn't aware of until yesterday ... which colour is this, whose company is this, which instrument is this, whose voice is this ... why is it that I am unable to sleep ... why is that I smell her fragrance in every breathe of mine ... why is it that she is near me everytime when I don't even know her ... what wish is this, what a feeling is this._ Anyways aao tumhe ghar chor don."

Purvi - "No! It's ok... I'll manage."

Sachin - "Itna to haq banta hai ab mera ya wo haq bhi kho chuka hon mein?"

Purvi - "chalo"

They paid the bill and Sachin dropped Purvi at her home. It had started raining. By the window, Varun saw Purvi and then he saw Sachin and he was boiling in anger. Purvi came inside running, avoiding of getting wet in rain. Sachin went away.

Varun - "Purvi wo insaan yahan kaise aaiya?"

Purvi - "Varun tu ..."

Varun - "Maine kuch pocha hai ... aur mujhe uss ka jawab chahiye."

Hearing the voices, Purvi's mom and dad came out of their room.

Dad - "Varun! itna shor kyu macha rahe ho?"

Purvi - "Dad! Nothing ... It's just ... Everything'd fine "

Varun - "Nothing is fine dad. YOu know who dropped her home?"

Mom - "Who?"

Varun - "Sachin"

Purvi was looking downwards and then he heard his dad roar.

Dad - "Is this true?, Purvi"

Purvi - "Dad ... wo ... wo dad ... I ... I just"

Dad - "Yes or no?"

Purvi - "Dad please listen to me."

Dad in a harsh tune - "I asked YES or NO?"

Purvi - "Yes!" and with this he busted in tears. At the same time the door belled ranged and Varun opened the door.

Varun while opening - "TUM..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

JannatFairy and Anubhab Kavin Fan Thanks for following and Favorite my story...

iya, Guest NL, Jiya, mithi, butterfly, pari, KAVINSANJANA, CIDans, JannatFAiry, Anubhab Kavin Fan, ayisaraharris, DivaNims and Rajvigirl and GUESTS ... Thanks a lot to read and review my fic...

Guests please mention your names so I can thank you personally...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** ~ What Is Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 1,751

* * *

 **Summary ~** Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER ~** I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. And I also do not own the song(s), " **Kya hua tera vaada** " belonging Mr. Vinod Ranganathan and " **Pehle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya** " belonging Mr. Turaz & Azeem Shirazi.

 **CLAIMER ~** I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A/N...**

There are some changing in the last chapter. Sachin and Purvi went to Dinner instead of Lunch and it was raining when Sachin dropped Purvi to her house.

* * *

They paid the bill and Sachin dropped Purvi at her home. It had started raining. By the window, Varun saw Purvi and then he saw Sachin and he was boiling in anger. Purvi came inside running, avoiding of getting wet in rain. Sachin went away.

Varun - "Purvi wo insaan yahan kaise aaiya?"

Purvi - "Varun tu ..."

Varun - "Maine kuch pocha hai ... aur mujhe uss ka jawab chahiye."

Hearing the voices, Purvi's mom and dad came out of their room.

Dad - "Varun! itna shor kyu macha rahe ho?"

Purvi - "Dad! Nothing ... It's just ... Everything'd fine "

Varun - "Nothing is fine dad. You know who dropped her home?"

Mom - "Who?"

Varun - "Sachin"

Purvi was looking downwards and then he heard his dad roar.

Dad - "Is this true?, Purvi"

Purvi - "Dad ... wo ... wo dad ... I ... I just"

Dad - "Yes or no?"

Purvi - "Dad please listen to me."

Dad in a harsh tune - "I asked YES or NO?"

Purvi - "Yes!" and with this he busted in tears. At the same time the door belled ranged and Varun opened the door.

Varun while opening - "TUM ... Kyu aaiye ho yahan?"

Dad - "Varun Athithi Devo Bhava ... Ander aa jao Sachin!"

Varun - "Lakin dad..."

His dad stopped him for further argument by showing his hand. He stopped and shock his head in anger."

Dad - "Ander aa jao."

Sachin didn't came instead he was standing in the severe rain pouring cats and dogs.

Sachin - "Na mein saugandh ko bhula hon jo dus (10) saal pehle maine li thi, yaad hai muje wo sab kuch. Mein to bas ye kehne aaiya thi keh Purvi ko maine force kiya tha apne sath dinner per jane k liye. Please ap ... Samj hi gyein hone ap. Chalta hon."

Sachin saw Purvi for once but Varun came between their way and said.

Varun - "Ho gya tumhara! You came leave now."

And he closed the door on Sachin's face and in rash he went to his room.

Dad - "Chalo sab so jao... Bohat raat ho chuki hai."

All went to their respective rooms. Purvi entering her room closed the door behind and bold it. She was in the thoughts of the incident she witnessed today. "Does he still cares for me?" The question was roaming in her mind.

 **Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh irada  
**

 **Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh irada**

 **Bhoolega dil jis din tumhein**

 **Woh din zindagi ka aakhiri din hoga**

 **Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh irada**

Purvi changed to her night dress and took a diary from the bed-side take. She was completely shattered and was crying in silent tears continuously. She switched the table lamp on and started to write.

 **Bhoolega dil jis din tumhein**

 **Woh din zindagi ka aakhiri din hoga**

 **Kya hua tera vaada**

 **Yaad hai mujhko toone kaha tha**

 **Tumse nahin roothenge kabhi**

* * *

 **PURVI's DIARY**

 _Dear diary!_

 _The wind running wild, the drops on my palms, I'm wet all through, yet my heart is still dry. I search my soul, that is yet incomplete, to find a destination, the one that was meant for me. The breeze tastes the rain, so humid, so pure, which part of my existence is real, I am not sure. The end that I bring is something denied, by not just my heart, but also my rebellious side. My lips are silenced, by that one word, I shall forget him. My soul still waiting, wrapped up in pain, for that one moment, when I shall, find, harmony in the eye of the hurricane. I am in the same condition as 10 years before when The time where my dreams end, hearts break, the depressed lose hope, the dark acquires its complete reign. Why you same in my life! Why you destroyed my life! Just why? I hate you. I hate you Sachin._

 **Dil ki tarah se aaj mile hain**

 **Kaise bhala chhootenge kabhi**

 **Teri baahon mein beeti har shaam**

 **Bewafa yeh bhi kya yaad nahin**

She kept the diary aside and let those tears flow that she was trying to control. The rain had now stopped but still a light breeze was blowing. She was crying bitterly. The wind flapped the pages of the diary and the page that stopped brought her past memories in front of her. She went to her past...

 **Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh irada**

 **Bhoolega dil jis din tumhein**

 **Woh din zindagi ka aakhiri din hoga**

 **Kya hua tera vaada woh kasam woh irada  
**

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

He was standing at the counter, making a drink for him.

"Sachin! Drop it there."

He was not in his senses, was completely drunk. He had already finished 5 bottles of alcohol and now it was his 6th one. Alcoholism jeopardizes the firmness of marriages and breaks down the foundation of families.

"Sachin! Please stop it." She was pleading him to put the bottle down. He became rash on her back-to-back insist and raised his voice. He was yelling at her, he was yelling at her angel whom he kept like a princess. He was really not looking well, his firey eyes, his raised voice, his attitude was frightening her. He took trembling steps towards her and she was also taking baby steps back wards.

Sachin - "Chup nahi reh sakti tum. Mein 1 piyu ya 1000 tumhe koi leena dena nahi hai meri life se so jsut stay out of it."

Purvi - "I am your wife, Sachin."

Sachin took hold of her upper arm tight and moved more close to her. He made and eye contact with him and said in his top voice,

"I don't need you. You just go out of my life. I am tired of you bloody hell! Go away."

She was watching his such side for the first time. His pressing was giving her pain which she couldn't resist.

Purvi - "Sachin, please leave. Mujhe dard ho raha hai."

Sachin instead of leaving her, tighter his grip over her and took her out of the bar counter and went to his bed room. He pushed Purvi to the bed and her head hit the bed side. A scar mark emerged on her head.

 **Pehle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya**

 **Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya**

 **Guzaare thhe jo lamhe pyaar ke**

 **Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke**

 **To phir tune badli kyun adaa**

 **Yeh kyun kiya?**

"Ahhh... Sachin kyu kr rahe ho tum aaisa? Why are you drinking? Eik din yehi zeher maar de ga tumhe." She tried to stop him.

"I don't drink to die ... I die to drink", he added, "Jab tum nahi thi toh mera dushman sirf main tha, isse pehle ki main tumhara ban jaoon.. go away" .. He said.

"Main yahin rahungi tumhare paas, chali gayi to tum akele reh jaoge. Jo jee mein aaya karoge", her reply was firm and determined.

She took a syringe and an injection from the drawer and filled the syringe with 1 mm of the fluid.

"I'm sorry Sachin." With this she pierced the needle at the back of his neck. He started to feelimg dizzy and finally, he drifted to sleep. She layed him on the bed straight and covered him with blanket. From the day he returned after being kidnapped, his behavior was weird. He started drinking and almost every night Purvi had to give him seductive to make him sleep.

 **FLASH-BACK OVER**

She cried - "I hate you and threw the diary towards the wall. She switched the lamp off and tried to sleep which was miles away from her.

* * *

 **On The Other Hand**

Sachin was driving his car at full speed when a lorry came from front and he had to apply brakes but due to wet road, the low friction caused the slipping of car and it collided by a tree. People gathered around and one of them asked.

"Bhai sahab! theek ho na?"

Another spoke up - "Kahi pee wi to nahi rakhi na tum ne."

One of the man saw that something fell off Sachin's pocket. He bent and picked it, it was his badge of CID.

"Arre ye to CID officer hai."  
Hearing this, the man 2 said - "Maaf karna sahab! mujhe laga keh ap ne pee rahi hai. Wo pas mein hi eik bar hai na. Wo to ap ke layak bar nahi hai. Maaf karna."  
"Yaar apne laayak to main khud bhi nahi hoon. By the way thanks!". He took the badge from his hand and drove off.

He directly went to his home, inside his room with too many picture of Purvi in the room.

"I love you Purvi. Please come come back."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Drizzle1640, DivaNims, JannatFairy, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, KAVINSANJANA, Katiiy, mithi, Praise22, iya, Anubhab Kavin Fan, pari, CIDian and guests THANKS YOU FOR YOUR feedbacks. I loved them reading.

This chapter was not really good. I promise to give a better chapter next time.

The GUEST who said me to minimize English in my fics ... OK dear I'll yry to minimize but there will still some words and phrases in English language. By the way, can I ask why you told me to do so? I mean if you read English, you could also learn some new words and your English vocabulary will increase! Sorry if I hurt you, I had no intentions of doing so!


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** ~ What Is love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Romance, Drama

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+.

 **Pairing** ~ Purvi, Sachin

 **Word Count ~ ** 4,541

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. And the song " **Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko"** belongs to Mr. Majrooh Sultanpuri and the other song " **Jaadu hai nasha hai"** is owned by Mr. Neelesh Misra.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages! The three characters Ayur, Reenu and Their Nanny is my property.

* * *

 **A/N...**

The Flash-Back in this chapter is seen by Sachin and Purvi, both, at the same time. If you trust me that I will not do wrong to Sachin and Purvi's relationship then I hope not to get flames in reviews.

* * *

 **Next Morning: 08 : 00 A. M.**

All the family members of Purvi were on the dining table having breakfast in complete silence, only the sound of spoons and pouring water could be heard. Finally, Purvi's dad broke the scilence.

Purvi's dad - "Do you still love him?"  
Purvi - "I wish yeh baat ap ne 10 saal pehle pochi hoti." She sighened.

Purvi's dad - "This is not an answer to my questions."

Purvi - "Sometimes answers are hidden behind the words. By the way, I am done. Bye!"

Varun - " Tum ab uss k sath kaam krne wali ho?"

Purvi - "Maybe."  
Purvi went to her room and took the badge, gun and other necessary things and went to the porch, she took the car, sat in and started her journey to the bureau.

* * *

 **Inside The Car**

While she was in the car, she switched on the radio. The first station had a morning show. Aggh! She hate morning shows. Purvi immediately changed the frequency. The next frequency had a song.

 **Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko, najar nahee churaana sanam**

 **Badalke meree tum jindagaanee, kahee badal naa jaana sanam**

 **Oh le liya dil oh hai meraa dil, hai dil lekar mujhako naa behlaana**

 **Chura liya hai tumne jo dil ko, najar nahee churaana sanam**

 **Badalke meree tum jindagaanee, kahee badal naa jaana sanam**

She changed the frequency. The new frequency had a commercial. Then the show resumed. It was also a love song.

 **Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**

 **Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**

 **Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**

 **Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**

 **Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe**

 **Main khud ko chupaao kahan**

 **Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**

 **Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**

 **Dekhti hai jis tarah se teri nazrein mujhe**

 **Main khud ko chupaao kahan**

 **Jaadu hai nasha hai madhoshiyan hai**

 **Tujhko bhulake aab jaao kahan**

She again change the frequency and now her mind decided.

Purvi's POV - "One more time this crap and the radio's off."

This time luckily it was RJ Naveed's show. Today's topic was LIFE.

 **RJ -** _"Never be upset in any sort of situation._

 _Always be '' UP'' and ''SET ''_

 _Then_

 _See how life will be settled automatically._

 _Keep faith in God ._

 _Ups and Downs flavors of life._

 _Just see your Heart beat (ECG)_

 __/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\__

 _Ups and Down Show sign of life_

 _It is becomes smooth and straight_

 _Life will End_

 _So Enjoy every moment of Ur life!"_

Meantime she reached the bureau. She entered the bureau and went to the conferrence room amd get seated there.

* * *

 **On The Other Hand**

 **Sachin's Side**

When he woke up, he saw him in the same condition. dry tears on his face, throat dry due to continuous weeping, Purvi's one photo in his hand while the whole room filled with Purvi's childhood to adulthood pictures. He got up and freshened. He dressed up and also went to bureau.

* * *

 **CID Bureau; 09 : 30 A. M.**

One by one everyone reached the bureau, Sachin was last to come. All were doing their work. An an electrician came, Abhijeet had called him to fix the Air Conditioner of the conference room which was out of order since last week. Daya ordered Sachin to go with him.

Daya - "Sachin zara jana tum."

Sachin - "Yes sir!" \

The electrician and Sachin, both, went to the conference room. Sachin was laterally astonished seeing Purvi there. The electioneer set to his work.

Sachin - "Tum ... Yahan?"  
Purvi - "Kyu. Mein yahan nahi aa sakti."

Sachin - "Nahi wo ... case to khatam ho gya hai na!"  
Purvi - "Han! Wo maine ACP sir se apne transfer ka bola tha CID Mumbai mein."

His joy knew no bounds.

Sachin - "Really!" He came forward and lifted his hands to hug her but she had some kind of fear in her that he was going to hit him. She moved backwards and Sachin picked the cause at once. He said.

Sachin - "I have changed Purvi."

Purvi - _"People change , feelings fade , things go wrong, memories remain but life goes on"_

Sachin - " _John Keats said:_

 _Everyone in your life will hurt you sooner or later..._

 _But you' ll have to decide What is more important!_

 _The pain or the person!"_

Purvi - "If it is then I have decided PAIN." And with this she started crying.

Sachin - "Purvi! Purvi stop crying! Tum janti ho na keh mein tumhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta."

Purvi - "Oh really! Zandagi mein sab se zaida to tum ne mujhe rulaya hai Sachin."

Sachin - "Wo sab kyu hua ye tum bhi janti ho."

Purvi - "Please Sachin. I don't want further arguments."

ACP sir came towards the conference room.

ACP sir - "Purvi welcome to CID Mumbai as Sr. Ins."

Purvi - "Thank you sir!"

ACP sir - "Arre thank you to mujhe bolna chahiye keh itni intellegent officer ne hamari team k sath jrne ka faisla liya hai."

Purvi - "Sir you are embarrassing me."

ACP sir - "Anyways! welcome again. Bilkul theek faisla liya hai tum ne."

Sachin - "Purvi ka her faisla sahi hi hota hai sir."

ACP sir - "What?"

SAchin - "Nahi sir! wo ... actually! Purvi ... I mean Ma'am ke sath itna waqt case per kaam kiya hai, kafi kuch jaan gya ho mein in k bare mein."

ACP sir - "Good!"

Then he left. After he went Purvi spoke to Sachin.

Purvi - "Sachin..."

Sachin - "Yes ma'am?"

Purvi - "Stop it Sachin."

Sachin - "What ma'am."  
Purvi - "Stop addressing me as ma'am."

Sachin - "But ma..."

Purvi - "For God sake! Stop it. I am Purvi, your Purvi.

He smiled on the word "your".

She came in the main hall where ACP sir introduced all to the new CID cop. The rest of the day passed simple without any case. It was time to home.

* * *

 **Purvi's Home; 10 : 30 P. M** **.**

Purvi once agin took the diary and started to pen down the day for a memory when a picture dropped from it. The picture had Sachin with a water pipe and Purvi dancing in the water. She smiled watching it but immediately she tored the picture in two pieces. She went to past memory...

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

"Ahhh... Sachin kyu kr rahe ho tum aaisa? Why are you drinking? Eik din yehi zeher maar de ga tumhe." She tried to stop him.

"I don't drink to die ... I die to drink", he added, "Jab tum nahi thi toh mera dushman sirf main tha, isse pehle ki main tumhara ban jaoon.. go away" .. He said.

"Main yahin rahungi tumhare paas, chali gayi to tum akele reh jaoge. Jo jee mein aaya karoge", her reply was firm and determined.

She took a syringe and an injection from the drawer and filled the syringe with 1 mm of the fluid.

"I'm sorry Sachin." With this she pierced the needle at the back of his neck. He started to feeling dizzy and finally, he drifted to sleep. She layed him on the bed straight and covered him with blanket. From the day he returned after being kidnapped, his behavior was weird. He started drinking and almost every night Purvi had to give him seductive to make him sleep.

Next morning he woke up with the hang-over and pain at the back of the neck. He saw himself in the mirror. Increased hair and beard, eyes red and swallen and smell of alcohol from the clothes. Then, he recalled the night's incident.

Purvi came inside with banana mlk shake.

Purvi while offering the glass to Sachin - "Ye lo pee lo ... is se tumhara hang over bhi khatam ho gye ga." She said while wearing a sweet sugary smile on her face but again Sachin behaved rashly and threw the glass away. The glass pieces scattered on the floor. Sachin took hold Purvi by her hair and pulled them that give pain to her but she didn't utter any word from her mouth.

Sachin - _"Koi achai nhi hai mujh me,nafrat ki kabil hoon main.._

 _Main ek khoon pene janwar se v khatarnak hoon.._

 _Mujh me insaniyat nhi hai,mujh me Dil nhi hai.._

 _Andhera hoon main,kho jaao ge tum_

 _Aag hoon main jal jaoge_

 _Mere samne aaoge toh khud ko nhi rok paoge.."_

He don't know what had happened to him that he beat Purvi so bad. Her face had bluish mark on the lips and hands and a deep cut on her neck. He was totally blank on his action and Purvi was too frightened and astonished to react.

The door bell rang. Purvi quickly took a shawl on her and almost ran to open the door when a glass piece pierced her foot and blood started oozing from her foot but she ignored, wearied the slippers and opened the door. She was surprised to see her family. She immediately turned to hide her face but his mom noticed the swollen hands. She turned Purvi and took off the shawl. Varun, her dad and her mom were freezes at their place. The dish of sweets fell off her brother's hand when they heard the voice.

Sachin - "Kya affat aa gyi hai jo itna shoor macha rahi ho tum."

Purvi said to her family - "Mein wo ... wo ... mein abhi ... eik minute."

She ran upwards to the room.

Purvi told Sachin that her parents were there.

Purvi - "Sachin unhe pata nahi chalna chahiye so please be normal."

Sachin - "Pehle nahi bta sakti thi tum k wo log aa rahe hein. Huh! Ab yeh sab choro ... Aur han apne munh (mouth) per tala lagar ker rakhna, agar eik lafz bhi tumhare munh se nikla na to dekna bolne layak nahi choru gaa tumhe. Samjhi..."

She nodded her head. He took hold of his mouth and said.

Sachin - "Munh mein zubaan hai ... Hai na?"  
Purvi - "Han."

Sachin - "To is waqt us ka istemaal (use) kro. Apni family ko kuch matt bolna."

Purvi - "Han."

Sachin - "Ab chalo."

They went out the room but were stopped at their places as they both saw Purvi's mom, dad and Varun outside the door.

Purvi - "Mom! ... Dad! ... Aaa ... Apppp ... ap ... ya-ya-yahan. Wo ... ha-ham bas Nee ... neece hi ...a a aa rahe ...t ...they."

Dad - "Bas Purvi! Is insaan ki ghaltiyan chupane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai tumhe. Tum aaj aur issi waqt ghar chal rahi ho. Chalo."

Varun went and hold Sachin by his collar.

Varun - "Saale kyu kiya tune aaisa. Purvi tujh se bohat pyaar karti thi lakin tu to us ki layak hi nahi tha."

Purvi - "Varun choro usse!"

Dad - "Purvi maine kahan ghar chalo. VArun iss k muh lagne se koi faida nahi. Chalo."

Purvi's dad dragged Purvi out of the house and from there they went to the hospital. After the basic treatment and bandage the doctor said.

Doctor - "Deekhiya Mr. Kapoor! Ye police case hai ... I mean it's a domestic voilence case. We have to call the police."

Purvi immediatley said - "Police ko bulane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main .."

But Purvi's dad said - "Doctor you may proceed. Call the cops."

Purvi's mom said to Purvi's father - "Police ki kya zaroorat hai. YA mamla ghar ka hai, hum baat se suljha (solve) le ge na."

Purvi's dad to Purvi's mom - "Ye tum bol rahi ho. Arre jab ye choti thi to tum ne is ko foreignkyu bejha tha yaad hai. Agr bhul gyi ho to mein yaad dilayo. Kyu keh eik teacher ne iss halka sa maara thi aur aaj dekho kyu halaat bana di hai us ne is ki aur tum ho ke bol rahi ho police ko bulane ki koi zaroorat nahi."

Purvi's mom was quiet in reply. Meanwhile, the police came but Purvi refused to give the statement.

The inspector talked to Purvi's dad in private.

Officer - "Dekhiya Mr. Kapoor ap Miss Purvi ko kehiye keh wo statement de aur be-fiqaar ho ker dein. Agar wo insaan koi Minister ka beta bhi hua na to tak bhi hum nahi chore ge usse."

Purvi's dad - "I'll try my best to convince her. Thanks!"

Officer - "Sure, call us later."

The officers left and Purvi after getting discharged from the hospital. It has been 1 week since she came home but she was not agree to give the statement. She was missing him, and them she wrote a letter to him.

* * *

 **Purvi's Letter**

 _Dear Sachin,_

 _Distance does to love what wind does to fire, extinguishes the weak and fuels the strong. Your love is my strength._

 _I thought about you all day. I expect tomorrow to be the same._

 _A piece of my heart is always missing when you're not with me._

 _All I need is you, right here._

 _The shortest word I know is "I". The sweetest word I know is "LOVE". And the person I never forget is "YOU"._

 _Even if I was the busiest person in the world, I'd always find time for you._

 _I can't wait until the day I can wake up right next to you._

 _When I'm alone, I think of so many things to say to you but when I have the chance to tell you, I go speechless._

 _Even if I spent the whole day with you. I will miss you the second you leave._

 _When it rains, you don't see the sun, but its there. I hope we can be like that. We won't always see each other, but we will always be there for one another._

 _Every minute feels like an hour, every hour feels like a day, every day feels like forever, but I will wait forever and a day for you._

 _I wish you were here holding me tight in your arms._

 _I will wait for you because honestly I don't want anyone else._

 _It's everything about you that makes this distance so worth it._

 _My very soul demands you._

 _The longer the wait the sweeter the kiss ..._

 _The few hours I spend with you are worth the thousand hours I spend without you._

 _I can't stop thinking about you._

 _It's so hard to be away from you._

 _Babe can you build me a time machine ... so every time that we are apart I can fast forward the days until the next time I can see you. I miss you baby ._

 _You're always on my mind._

 _I miss your beautiful face._

 _I miss your handsome face.I'm in the most boring meeting and all I can think about is you. I can't wait to see you._

 _I'm working late tonight. All I want to do is see you instead!_

 _I've been missing you today._

 _I wanna write 'miss you' on a rock and throw it at your face so you know how much it hurts to miss you._

 _You just walked out the door but I miss you already._

 _I m sending u 3 little hearts to remind u 3 things, I m HERE, I CARE and i MISS U_

 _Do u know, what i say, what i think, what i feel, what i think, what i wish, U want to know? I MISS U SO MUCH._

 _ **In the flower my rose is you.**_

 _ **In the jewel my diamond is you.**_

 _ **In the sky my moon is you.**_

 _ **I am body my heart is you.**_

 _ **That's why I always miss you.**_

 _ **Whenever I miss You,**_

 _ **I wont look for you in my dreams**_

 _ **or try to hear your voice in your messages.**_

 _ **I just put my right hand across my chest and feel you!**_

 _ **I would cross a thousand oceans**_

 _ **just to hold you tight.**_

 _ **I would climb a thousand mountains**_

 _ **just to be with you every single night.**_

 _Darling I miss you so much._

 _Every time i miss you, a star falls._

 _So if you ever look up at the sky and the stars are gone,_

 _its because you made me miss you too much!_

 _Today i miss u_

 _Yesterday i missed u._

 _Don't worry about tomorrow, i ll always miss u, and that is a promise. Miss U Forever._

 _I miss your joy and laughter I miss your company you are an inspiration to me you are my muse, my mentor_

 _I miss your smile._

 _I miss the touch of your hand in mine._

 _Your love warms me like the morning sun shine._

 _I miss your breath on my ear as we embrace._

 _I miss the softness of your cheek when I touch your face._

 _My eyes are hurting because I can't see yo, My arms are empty because I can't hold you, my lips are cold because I can't kiss yo but, My heart is breaking because I'm not with you!_

 _If u think i miss u all the time you are wrong i miss you only when i think about u but damn it i think you all the time i miss u sweetheart._

 _(I MISS U)are 3 words, But take 3 seconds to read, 3 minutes to think, 3 hours to understand, 3 days to demonstrate, 3 weeks to explain and whole life to prove it!_

 _I miss you so,_

 _here around me,_

 _so many people,_

 _but yet so alone._

 _I miss your lips,_

 _your lovely smile,_

 _I miss you each day more and more_

 _Every moment I'm not with you feels like an eternity._

 _I'm trying to think of something I rather be doing than making out with you ... I got nothing._

 _I'm so disappointed I have to work late today. I miss you so much._

 _I'm stuck at work late. I would love it if you could drop by. I could sneak you in for a make-out. :)_

 _I hate being away from you. I miss you so much._

 _This place would be so much better if you were here._

 _I've spent 98% of today thinking about you._

 _I can't wait to see you tonight._

 _I may seldom tell u how special u are, i may not be able to reach u coz we're both busy, but in spite of all, u know u are someone i really miss and care about._

 _I miss you ... I need you ... More and more ... each day ... I love you ... more than words ... can ever say_

 _I miss you so, here around me, so many people, but yet so alone. I miss your lips, your lovely smile, I miss you each day more and more!_

 _I miss you so, here around me, so many people, but yet so alone. I miss your lips, your lovely smile, I miss you each day more and more!_

 _If I had a penny for every time I thought of you, I'd still miss you, but at least I would be rich enough to come and see you..!_

 _If I could hold you close again, I'd never let you go._

 _If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden._

 _Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need to know of hell._

 _What is the opposite of two? A lonely me, a lonely you._

 _The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected._

 _I think about you constantly, whether it's with my mind or my heart._

 _I miss you reminding me to get to bed early._

 _I miss it when it rains and your hair goes all curly._

 _I miss how you scrunch up your nose when you laugh._

 _I miss how you smell when you get out of the bath._

 _And yes, I'm Sorry... i'm sorry for.._

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when you were drunk_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That my body's not ripped enough to "satisfy" your wants_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _that I open your car door, and pull out your chair like I was raised_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I'm not cute enough_

 _to be "your guy"_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I am actually nice;_

 _not a jerk_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I like to spend quality nights at home cuddling with you, instead of at a club_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I would rather make love to you then just screw you_

 _like some random guy._

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I am always the one you need to talk to,_

 _but never good enough to date_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I always held your hair back when you threw up, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car,_

 _but when we went out you went home with another guy_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I am there to pick you up at 4 am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere,_

 _but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along._

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _If you read this and know somebody like this but don't care_

 _ **But most of all,**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _For not being sorry anymore_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That you can't accept me for who I am_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world._

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _I caught your with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for..._

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _That I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

 _ **I'm Sorry**_

 _That I cared_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different._

 _Yours Love,_

 _Purvi._

* * *

She put the letter in the envelope and give it to the paper-boy, a boy of 11 years to take it to Sachin and keep it as a secret. The boy did his work very well and the letter was delivered to Sachin. When he read, he was in tears. He regret on himself. He cursed himself. He took off his shirt and took a belt in his hand. He was hurting himself for his behavior. His back was red by belt marks but he was not stopping. At last after 30 minutes, he gave up. He was crying on the top of his voice.

Sachin's POV - " _Koi achai nhi hai mujh me,nafrat ki kabil hoon main.._

 _Main ek khoon pene janwar se v khatarnak hoon.._

 _Mujh me insaniyat nhi hai,mujh me Dil nhi hai.._

 _I don't deserve you Purvi...I don't.."_

 **FLASH-BACK OVER**

* * *

 **Purvi' POV** \- "Kaash uss din mom dad na atte ... kassha aaj hum sath hotte Sachin ... My heart still beat for you but I think you have moved on so I don't want to come back in your life.

 **Sachin's POV** \- "Kaash uss din meine tum se maafi magi hoti ... Pata nahi kya jadoo ker diya tha Mathali ne muj per keh mein tumhare sath ... I love you Purvi but you have moved on and I don't want to spoul your life."

* * *

 **Next Day; Sunday**

The flight landed on the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport, Mumbai. A boy and a girl of 7 years came out with their nanny and got seated in the car. The reached their home and entered inside.

Purvi's dad - "Welcome back home! Pleasure to meet you again. How's your hoildays?"

Children - "Fine! How's you?"  
Purvi's dad - "You came so now I'm perfectly alright."

Purvi - "Come! I'll serve you the breakfast." Purvi said whila applying butter on the toast but the girl said.

Girl - "We don't need your Miss Purvi. Not Ayur nor i, so please just stay out of our lives."

Gril to Ayur - "Come Ayur!"

Ayur - "Ya sure Reenu! Marry auntie please bring our meal in our room."

Nanny - "Ok Ayur baba!"

THe both children went upwards.

Purvi was in tears which she managed to remove before anyone could see but all knew she was hurt by Reenu's words.

She went to her room immediately and closed the door behind, Varun got up to go behind her but Purvi's dad stopped him.

Purvi's dad - "Stop Varun! Let her spend time with herself. She needs too."

Varun - "Ok dad! Dad why Reenu and Ayur are doing this? It is not Purvi's mistake, right?"

Purvi's dad - "It's the fate of destiny or circumstances."

Purvi was very hurt deeply as someone has ripped her heart.

 **[Teeja tera rang thaa mai toh**

 **Teeja teraa rang thaa mai toh**

 **jiya tere dhang se mai toh**

 **tu hi thaa maula tu hi aan**

 **Maula mere le le meri jaan 2]2**

She took Ayur and Reenu's pic in her hand and looked at them with loved filled eyes. On the other hand, Sachin felt very uneasy. He felt that someone very close to him needs him. He/She is crying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

Drizzle1640, DivaNims, JannatFairy, Guest NL, Rajvigirl, KAVINSANJANA, mithi, Praise22, iya, Anubhab Kavin Fan, CIDian KV's Neha, pari, SHAH KHANAM, AreejSachinLover, Katiiy, kiku17 and guests THANKS YOU FOR YOUR feedbacks. I loved them reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** ~ What Is love?

 **Fandom ~** CID

 **Genre** ~ Romance, Drama

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+.

 **Pairing** ~ Purvi, Sachin

 **Word Count** ~ 2,160

* * *

 **Summar** y ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The song " **There is a light and it never goes out"** is **Morrissey** **'s** Property.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A/N...**

There are total 3 Flash-Backs in this chapter. First is seen by Sachin and Purvi at a time. Second is told by Nanny to Ayur and Reenuka. And the third starts from the end of first Flash-back but only seen by Sachin.

* * *

 **SAchin's Side**

Sachin's POV - _"Why am i thinking that someone very close to me is hurt. Please God! Help me! "_

He drank the water and began to this about the day, he last met with Sachin.

* * *

 **Purvi's Side**

She was crying on her children's behavior.

Purvi's POV - _"What was my mistake. To let them come in this world or to love them more than me. To raise them without caring about this world or to give them Sachin's name knowing that he no more loves me or my children."_

Thinking this she went to her past, remembering the day she last met Sachin.

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

 **Next Day**

Sachin got ready to visit Purvi and apologize her. He was ready and opened the door. The scaniro shpcked him. Police was standing before him.

Cop - "Mr. Sachin ?"

Sachin - "Yes!"

Cop - "Ap ko Domestic Violence k case mein arrest kiya jata hai."

He was shocked but he was also calm at that time. They went to police station. On the other hand his parents were calling at his land line but he was not there to pick so his parents called Purvi and she was also shocked. She was sure that his dad had ... So she asked his brother Varun about it. First he ignored but she was not ready to let it go. Finally, Varun gave up and told her that Purvi's dad had called the cops . Purvi assured Sachin's parents that he was on another mission and secretly called a lawyer for Sachin and instructed the lawyer not to tell anyone, especially her family that she hired him. He studied the whole case and assured Purvi that he will save Sachin but somehow Purvi's dad came to know about it. Somehow, Sachin's dad also came to know about the whole matter. Without telling, Sachin's mother, he also went to Purvi and met him secretly and Purvi told him not to worry because she has arragned the best lawyer for Sachin. On the day of case hiring, Purvi's dad went to that lawyer and said.

Purvi's Dad - "Excuse me..."

Lawyer - "Yes?"

Purvi's Dad - "Are you the one who is handling Mr. Sachin's case."

Lawyer - "Yes"

Purvi's Dad - "I want to have a few words with you."

Lawyer - "Yaa! Sure."

Purvi's Dad - "if Purvi says anything against Sachin then please keep quiet."

Lawyer - "But why? In this case we'll loose the case. and By the way who are you to tell me all this."

Purvi's Dad - "I'm Purvi's father and I am saying this to you because I know my daughter. She will tolerate anything but never tolerate that anyone saya anything bad top Sachin."

Lawyer - "Don't worry sir! (In a taunting way) I'll win the case."

Saying this he went away. After this he again was called by a man aside.

Man - "Excuse me? Can I speak to you."

The lawyer was talking to his assistant when he was interrupted by a man.

Lawyer - "Yes?"

Man - "My name is Ayushman and I am Sachin's father."

Lawyer - "Don't worry sir! I'll save him and he will be free."

Sachin's father - "Yes I know but I wanted to say that if Purvi says anything against Sachin then please stay quiet and don't oppose her."

The lawyer was confused by his act as Purvi's father had already said this to him. Sachin's father added.

Sachin's father - "Beacuase Sachin will better choose to go in custody instead of hearing anything against Purvi and her decision." Saying this he left.

Lawyer's POV - "Ajeeb insaan hein dono ... jab in k bache itna pyaar karte hein eik dusre se to yeh in ko sath kyu nahi rahne dete. Anyways, mujhe kya. Mein to eik aur case jeet jao ga aur eik aur jeet jur jye gi mere naam k sath lakin in dono bacho ko mein eik zaroor karu ga."

It was time for court so he went inside. He came with Sachin, happiness on his face was clearly telling that he had won the case but Sachin was not happy. When all the people, team mates of lawyer, congratulating him, Sachin for one last time watched Purvi with guilty eyes and they had an eye talk.

* * *

 **EYE TALK**

 **Take me out tonight**  
 **Where there's music and there's people**  
 **Who are young and alive**  
 **Driving in your car**  
 **I never never want to go home**  
 **Because I haven't got one anymore**

Sachin - "Thanks."

Purvi - "Why?"

Sachin - "Just thanks for everything."  
Purvi - "How's you?"

Sachin - "When my love is in pain, how could I be OK."

 **Take me out tonight**  
 **Because I want to see people**  
 **And I want to see life**  
 **Driving in your car**  
 **Oh please don't drop me home**  
 **Because it's not my home, it's their home**  
 **And I'm welcome no more**

Purvi - "What?"

Sachin - "Nothing"

Purvi - "So now.."

Sachin - "Good bye."

 **And if a double-decker bus**  
 **Crashes in to us**  
 **To die by your side**  
 **Is such a heavenly way to die**  
 **And if a ten ton truck**  
 **Kills the both of us**  
 **To die by your side**  
 **Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine**

Purrvi - "What are you saying?"

Sachin - "Forget me."

Purvi - "No ways."

Sachin - "You have to."

 **Take me out tonight**  
 **Take me anywhere, I don't care**  
 **I don't care, I don't care**  
 **And in the darkened underpass**  
 **I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last**  
 **But then a strange fear gripped me**  
 **And I just couldn't ask**

Purvi - "But why? I will die without you."

Sachin - "You will forget me, you will have to."

 **Take me out tonight**  
 **Oh take me anywhere, I don't care**  
 **I don't care, I don't care**  
 **Driving in your car**  
 **I never never want to go home**  
 **Because I haven't got one**  
 **No, I haven't got one**

 **And if a double-decker bus**  
 **Crashes in to us**  
 **To die by your side**  
 **Is such a heavenly way to die**  
 **And if a ten ton truck**  
 **Kills the both of us**  
 **To die by your side**  
 **Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine**

 **Oh, there is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**  
 **There is a light and it never goes out**

Saying this, he went away. She was about to go behind her but her father held her hand **.**

 **FLASH-BACK END**

* * *

 **Present**

In Children's Room

Their nanny brought them food and sat there.

Nanny - "Ayur ... Reenu ... Do you know why your mom is alone."

Reenu - "Please mom I don't want to talk about miss Purvi."

Nanny - "See Reenu I'm not your borth mother. She is Purvi and will be ... ALWAYS. You two think that people are right and that they thing your mom is a bad woman."

Ayur - "Yes! SHe is bad woman. One of my friends once said, he heard that those woman who has children but his husband is not with her is not a good woman and her children are also bedste..."

Nanny in anger - "AYUR... Stop where you are? You know what, today I'll break my promise to Purvi and tell you the truth."

Reenu - "What truth?"  
Nanny - "First complete your breakfast and then I'll tell you the real matter."

Ayur/Reenu - "OK"

The children were excited or we can say eager to get the truth so they finished their breakfast as early as possible and also drank the milk without argument which was quite strange but Nanny smiled watching this.

Nanny took them on bed. She was in the middle and Ayur and Reenuka on both side.

She started her story.

Nanny went to flashback...

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

A girl in a hurry with two bags on her either sides running fast to pick the train. She entered the Railway station but the train had started.

A boy in the train after getting a call that his friend is kidnapped, wants to get out of the train.

He comes to door after grabbing his bag but he sees that girl and then thinks to help her. He descends from the train and takes the luggage and again he put them on the train floor then from the door he extends his hand from the train and the girl gets in but now the train has gained speed and running on the track.

The boy is up to jump again but the girl stops her.

Girl - "Are you crazy? Train ki speed dekhi hai. Abhui utro ge to seedha uper iss liye ander chalo."

Boy - "Hmmm lakin mera dost."

Girl - "Oh God! Chill man. Next station per uter jaana."

Boy - "Next station? "

Girl - "Haaan! And thanks for help."

Boy - "You welcome."

The boy starts to go but the girll from behind says.

Girl - "Mera bag..."

The boy turns around and say.

Boy - "I'm not a kolli so first say PLEASE and then I'll help."

Girl - "What?"

Boy - "Say please."

Girl - "Fine! Please Mr. ..."

Boy - "Sachin"

Girl - "Han?"

Boy - "Sachin my name."

Girl - "Mr. Sachin please help me lifting my bag."

Sachin - "Sure."

Sachin takes both bags and asks for seat number. The girl replies "Seat No. 14"

Sachin - "Wow... mine is 15. Let's go."

Sachin moves but the girl is freez there. Sachin watches her and says.

Sachin - "Ma'am ab kya ap ko bhi uthana pare ga. Come."

Girl - "Oh yes!."

They both get seated and Sachin says.

Sachin - "Your name?"

Girl - "Purvi."

Sachin - "Welcome."

Purvi - "Where"

Sachin - "With me to the journey."

Purvi smiles and says - "Oh"

...

 **FLASH-BACK** **INTERPRETED**

...

Suddenly Ayur says to nanny - "Mom, I need to go to toilet."

Nanny - "OK come back and we will continue."

* * *

 **Sachin's side**

 **Rest FLASH-BACK**

After coming from the court, Sachin comes home and faces his father. He straight goes to his room and packes a small bag, takes a few currency and without making an eye contact he says to his father.

Sachin - "I'm sorry, dad. But I'll make every thing fine."

Sachin's dad - "But I will not be there to see that. I break every relation from you,"

Sachin - "I deserve this dad. Good bye."

He goes to a jungle and inside he went deep and deep until he came to a hut. There were many people outside the hut in black long cloaks with hood on. Their faces were half covered by those hoods.

He moved further and all the men bowed before him. He was confused.

He wnet inside the hut and as he entered he cried.

Sachin "Kahan ho tum Mathali? Kyu ker rahi ho tum ye sab. Samne aao."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

AreejSachinLover, katiiy, jannatfairy, iya, DivaNims, Guest Nl, mithi, shah khanam, KAVINSANJANA, Rajvigirl, Drizzle1640, CIDans, Praise 22 and guests THANKS YOU FOR YOUR feedbacks. I loved them reading.

 **I am sorry I won't be able to update till June 2, 2015 because of my personal reasons. and I think many of the reader think, I enjoy writing. True to speak, I also gets emotional while writing. Heart says to stop but I have to follow the track so I am really very sorry if anyone is hurt by reading this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** ~ What Is love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Romance, Drama

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+.

 **Pairing** ~ Purvi, Sachin

 **Word Count** ~ 1,704

 **Summary** ~ A mistake spoiled the whole life but was it her fault really? Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK**

A girl in a hurry with two bags on her either sides running fast to pick the train. She entered the Railway station but the train had started.

A boy in the train after getting a call that his friend is kidnapped, wants to get out of the train.

He comes to door after grabbing his bag but he sees that girl and then thinks to help her. He descends from the train and takes the luggage and again he put them on the train floor then from the door he extends his hand from the train and the girl gets in but now the train has gained speed and running on the track.

The boy is up to jump again but the girl stops her.

Girl - "Are you crazy? Train ki speed dekhi hai. Abhi utro ge to seedha uper iss liye ander chalo."

Boy - "Hmmm lakin mera dost."

Girl - "Oh God! Chill man. Next station per uter jaana."

Boy - "Next station? "

Girl - "Haaan! And thanks for help."

Boy - "You welcome."

The boy starts to go but the girl from behind says.

Girl - "Mera bag..."

The boy turns around and say.

Boy - "I'm not a kolli so first say PLEASE and then I'll help."

Girl - "What?"

Boy - "Say please."

Girl - "Fine! Please Mr. ..."

Boy - "Sachin"

Girl - "Han?"

Boy - "Sachin my name."

Girl - "Mr. Sachin please help me lifting my bag."

Sachin - "Sure."

Sachin takes both bags and asks for seat number. The girl replies "Seat No. 14"

Sachin - "Wow... mine is 15. Let's go."

Sachin moves but the girl is freez there. Sachin watches her and says.

Sachin - "Ma'am ab kya ap ko bhi uthana pare ga. Come."

Girl - "Oh yes!."

They both get seated and Sachin says.

Sachin - "Your name?"

Girl - "Purvi."

Sachin - "Welcome."

Purvi - "Where"

Sachin - "With me to the journey."

Purvi smiles and says - "Oh"

 **...**

 **FLASH-BACK INTERPRETED**

 **...**

Suddenly Ayur says to nanny - "Mom, I need to go to toilet."

Nanny - "OK come back and we will continue."

Ayur came back in 15 minutes and nany continued her tale.

Nanny - "Uss keh baad Sachin aur Purvi dono seat per beth gye lakin Purvi continuously bolti rahe."

Reenu - "But mo.. I mean wo to hamesha chup shap hi rahti hein na."

Nanny smiled and said - "Wo ab rahti hein pehle nahi. You know what your mom was very talkitive and ambitious girl in her youth."

Ayur - "What happened ahead?"

Nanny went into the flashback.

 **...**

 **FLASH-BACK CONTINUED**

 **...**

Purvi - "thank god! (Taking sigh of relief)

Waise tum bohat cute ho. I mean itni bhi nahiiii lakin thore cute ho lakin yeh matt samajhna keh main tumhe pasand karne lagi ho kyukeh mein sirf apni fovourite hon aur kissi ki nahi. (Admiring herslef by a pocket mirror)

Waise tum kahan keh ho. Tum na Gukrati lagte hon. Seriously! By God! (Holding her throat and leening forward_

Lakin pata hai kya (Making pouted face) Tum Gujarati log itne cute hote ho ... par tum log ka khana itna khatarnak kyun hota hai ... dhokla, fafda, handva, thepla ... aaise lagta hai jaise koi missiles hai (She laughed loudly while clapping) Today Bush dropped two dhokla's on Iraq (making strange face and heavy voice)"

Sachin was annoyed and suddenly he said while holding her hand.

Sachin - "Chup! Eik dum CHUPPPPPP! Kam se cheen cheen ker rahi ho. Speaker off kro apna. Eik to tmhari wajah se mein train se uter nahi paya aur uper se tum bla bla bla."

Purvi - "Ab toh mera haath chhod do ... itni bhi sundar nahin hoon main"

Sachin left her hand immediately and took two cotton buds and put them in his ear. The journey continued and it was night time. Purvi rested her head on Sachin's shoulder and went to sleep. The train came to halt and Sachin went down. It was some kind of cross train stop but the other one had not arrived yet. Sachin was sitting on the second railway line from where a fast speed train was coming but Sachin was freezes at his place. Purvi woke up and saw Sachin sitting there and the train coming. She immediately went down and pulled Sachin opposite side of their train and the coming train blocked their way.

 _ **0 0**_

 ** _CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

 ** _ccccccccccccccccccccccc_**

 _ **The zeros are Sachin and Purvi.**_

 _ **Capital "C" is coming train.**_

 _ **Small "c" is Sachin and Purvi's train.**_

 _ **This is the narration of the above para scene.**_

Their train was missed in this way and Purvi busted on Sachin.

Purvi - "Pagal ho ya sirf pagal banne ki acting ker rahi ho. Abhi tum marne wale the. Aur tumhari wajah se meri train bhi miss ho gyi. You know what Aaj tak life mein ek train nahin chuti meri. Huh!

Sachin angerily - "To kya zaroorat thi mujhe bachne (save) ki. Han! BOLO! Marne diya hota mujhe; waise bhi pyaar ne mar hi dala hai mujhe, meri rooh (soul) ko. ab bas yeh Jism reh gya hai" He was in tears.

Purvi hugged her as she understood her condition. She went to Mumbai for her boyfriend who betrayed her. Now they were sitting in a position like Purvi was sitting on ground folding her legs and Sachin rested his head on her lap, both gazing the stars.

Purvi - "Apni mom se bola kabhi iss bare mein?"

Sachin - "Nahi"

Purvi - "A wife can be unfaithful ... a beloved girl can be unfaithful ... but a mother cannot be unfaithful ... tell your mom ... you will feel better."

Sachin - "Thanks! By the way let's go and get the nearest city for next vehicle."

The both went on walking for the nearest city. Both were on foot and Purvi was soon tired. Sachin picked her and started walking. They reached a small town and saw a chai wala shop. Both went there and Sachin spoke to chai wala bhai.

Sachin - "Bhai sahab yahan se koi bus ya wagon wagera jati han kya Utrakhand ko?"

Chai wala - "Han! Sahab jati to hai lakin das din baad."

Purvi yelled - "Das din(!)"

Sachin - "Tum chup betho gi do minute."

Purvi nodded her head in agreement.

Sachin - "Yahan aas paas koi hotel ya resort hai kya?"

Chai wala - "Arre sahab hotel wotel ki kya zaroorat. Hamare gao (village) wale bohat mahmaan nawaz (Hospitable) hein. AAiye mere ghar chaliye sahab."

Sachin and Purvi protisted but on the insist of chai wala they agrreed.

10 days passed and Sachin and Purvi started to fell for each other as they understood the condition of each other.

 _ **Jab dil, dil se baat karta hai ... toh hoton ko chup rehna chahiye**_

This line fit their condition. They both had fallen in love but were not able to recognize it. Finally, one day Sachin called Purvi in the fields over a haystack and told his heart felt words to her.

Sachin - "You know what I was wandering near the lake and I heard two people talking.

 **FIRST PERSON NARRATION**

 _Person 1 - Lakhan veere teeno nei lagda keh oo sahab te ma'am sahab dono ek duje nal pyaar karde nein."_

 _Person 2 - "Gal te teri theek hai per Bhuvan ... lakin ui dono ek duje no dasde nei."_

 _Person 1 - "Chal chor wo Lakhan ... sanu ki. Sanu te apne kam nal matlab eei."_

 **TRANSLATED NARRATION**

 _ **Person 1 - "Brother Lakhan don't you think that the mister and mistress love each other?"**_  
 _ **Person 2 - "Bhuvan you are right but they don't confess."**_

 _ **Person 1 - "Leave it lakhan, but let us not poke one's nose in others' matters."**_

I realized they were true.

"My heart was a desert until you came and watered it with you love. Let's spend the rest of our lives together pulling the weeds and enjoying the I look into my heart, I see only you. If you can look into your heart and only see me, then we should spend the rest of our lives 's put our hearts into each other's hands for life. will you marry me?"

She was overwhelmed by this confession and both of them agreed and after returning back by all ritual they were husband and wife.

 **FLASH-BACK OVER**

Reenu - "But what happened in their lives. Why they were united?

Nanny - "It's all because of that obscene mission on which Sachin sir went."

Ayur and Reenu - "Mission?"

Nanny - "Yes! Your dad is also a CID Officer like your mom."

It was 01: 45 p. m. The time for lunch.

Nanny - "Let's go kids. Lunch time."

Reenu - "But I want to listen the tale."

Ayur - "me too!"

Nanny - "NO! Lunch first."

Undauntedly, both kids went down and for the first time EVER they sat on either sides of Purvi on the table.

* * *

 **Small Sneak Peak**

The story tell of a officer boarded on train and a girl whom he help to board in the moving train. He gets down when train comes to attempting to get him back on board when he alights at a stop, both are left stranded in the middle of nowhere. Having being dumped by his girlfriend, the man has no destination in mind, until the girl forces him to accompany her back home and then a love story begins

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan, CIDans, Rajvigirl, Drizzle1640, Sonia, parise22, JannatFairy, DivaNims, iya, Guest NL, KAVINSANJANA, Katiiy and all Guests** Thnkz a ton...


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** ~ What IS Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 6,723

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The song "Khud Ko Tere Pass" in Mr. Shakeel Azmi property.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A/N...**

The places used in this chapter are imaginary and I am not Indian so don't know much about RAJASTHAN so if I have written anything wrong,please do tell me but the scientific information is completely real and authentic.

* * *

Reenu - "But what happened in their lives. Why they were united?

Nanny - "It's all because of that obscene mission on which Sachin sir went."

Ayur and Reenu - "Mission?"

Nanny - "Yes! Your dad is also a CID Officer like your mom."

It was 01: 45 p. m. The time for lunch.

Nanny - "Let's go kids. Lunch time."

Reenu - "But I want to listen the tale."

Ayur - "me too!"

Nanny - "NO! Lunch first."

Undauntedly, both kids went down and for the first time EVER they sat on either sides of Purvi on the table.

Purvi felt it fishy and asked the nanny but she gave her assurance by her eys. The children completed the meal and immediately went to their room after washing the hands.

* * *

 **KIDS ROOM**

Reenu - "Now tell us the rest."

Nanny - "No1 not now, summer pack first."

Ayur - "That's cheating. you promised na ..."

reenu - "Pleaseee"

Nanny - "But I can't tell you. Sorry!"

Ayur and Reenu together -"WHYYY?"  
Nanny - "Because I only know that a mission on which Sachin sir went 15 years ago was the cause of this mishap, I don't know what had happened there. When Sachin sir returned, He changed. The loving guy turned violate and tortured your mother. Then they divorced and at that time you were inside your mama's belly."

Ayur asked innocently - "Why was ma... She carrying us in her belly?"

Nanny smiled on mama" word that was about to come from the kid's mouth.

Nanny - "Ummmm! Beacuse it is the safest place in the world for an infant."

Reenu - "Then, why is Charlotte not in her mama's belly?"

Nanny - "Because her mama is tired and the lil princess want to come outside the belly."

Ayur - "How did she come out..."

Nanny was unable to answer. How could she answer a small kd of 10 about pregnancy and sexual relation.

nanny - "Ayur ... Reenu you are distracting me from doing the summer pack. Now no more questions. Set to work."

Ayur - "But..."

Nanny - "No means NO"

And Ayur and Reenu set to work.

* * *

 **Sachin's side**

 **FLASH-BACK**

ACP - "Sachin, tumhe ek mission par jaana hai."

Sachin - "Mission, sir?"

ACP - "Haan, mission."

Sachin - "Lekin, sir, main hi kyun? Mera matlab Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir mere upar hain toh."

ACP - "Dekho, Sachin. Woh dono bahut famous ho chuke hain. Bacha bacha unn dono ko jaante hain. Main yeh nahi keh raha hoon ki tum famous nahi. Ya ek acche CID officer nahi ho. Lekin tum unn dono jitne famous nahi ho."

Sachin - Lekin, sir..."

ACP - "Dekho, Sachin. Raghistan mein ek bahut badha apradhi hai aur usko humein jald se jald pakad na hai."

Sachin - "Raghistan mein bhi toh CID Bureau hai."

ACP - "Haan, hai. Lekin woh criminal unn sab officers ko jaanta hai."

Sachin - "Sir, jo kaam woh sab nahi kar paaye woh main kaise kar sakta hoon?"

ACP - "Sirf tum nahi. Aur bhi honge tumhare saath lakin un ko lead tum karo ge. Batao, karoge apna kaam?"

Sachin - "Yes sir"

ACP - "Then ready your self for Rajasthan. Taman activities wahi ho rahi hein."

* * *

 **Rajasthan Railway Station**

There were two constables to receive Sachin.

Officer 1 - "Inspector Cady"

Sachin - "Nice to wee you Miss Cady."

Kadambari - "No! Only Cady for you handsome." :o

Sachin - "Ok! Nice to meet you Cady. By the way is it your real name?"

Kadambari - "Of course! Any problem young man?"

Sachin - "No! Why I have any problem."

Officer 2 - "Actually sir! her name is Kadambari but she don't like it so simple Cady."

Sachin - "Acha bhala to naam hai Kadambari pata nahi kyu tumhe pasand nahi hai."

Officer 2 - "Sub-Inspector Aryaan sir! Welcome to Righistan sir."

Sachin - "Thank you Aryaan!"

Trio headed towrds the bureau and after fulfilling the formalities they all went towards the Police Guest House.

* * *

 **THE INVESTIGATION BEGINS**

 **Rajasthan CID Bureau**

ACP : ACP Khailashankar Deshmukh ... Abberivated as ACP K. Deshmukh

Sr. Ins. (s) : Kadambari (female), Jagat (male); Sachin

Inspectors (s) : Alka (female), Maya (female); Udai (male)

Sub-Inspectors: Payal (female), Veer (male)

Undercover Officers : Kunal (male)

Alternate Officers : Siddhartha (male), Neonika Kamra/NK (female)

STF undercover Officers : Sajay (male); Ranbir (male)

LOVE INTEREST (s) : Alka and Veer , Kadambari and Udai

 **Suspects**

Informer : Hoodie (male)

Consignment receiver : Barney B. (Male)

* * *

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

 **MORNING, 8 : 20 A. M.**

ACP K. Deshmukh assembled all the officers in conferrence room and introduced Sachin with his team.

ACP - "Welcome Ins. Sachin! Home you had a good journey."

Sachin - "Yes Sir!"

ACP - "Oh that's good! Come I'll introduced you to my crazy team."

Sachin - "Sure sir!"

ACP K. Deshmukh took him to the room and one-by-one introduced him to all. Then, all the officers took some snacks as it was 11 ; 20 a. m. and then all set to work. The case was discussed and planner was made. The stingers, informers and those undercover officers who worked as villains all were informed. They searched for all the suspects and the drug dealers who could be involved in this plan. They logged on their CID Branded logo laptop and through their very trusted Koogle they searched the criminal database and this person was selected for investigation as this one was the primary person who could smuggle foreign high cost drugs in India.

* * *

 **Case** : 2020-075064

 **Date:** October 26, 2014.

 **Last Location:** Utrakhand, India

 **Suspect:** Illegal drug smuggling, theft, bank-robbery

 **DOB:** 12.01.1965  
 **Description:** Male, 5' 7", 170ilbs, Black eyes, Brown Hair.

 **Last Seen:** Black nylon coat with fur around hood and black jeans. Have a diamond ring in left ear.

Hoodie is wanted for some theft activities in jeweler stores and selling illegal drugs and medicines banned in India.

A CASE REWARD IS OFFERED FOR INFORMATION ABOUT HIM FOR ARREST OR CAPTURE OF THIS SUBJECT.

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING THE SUBJECT OR CASE, PLEASE CALL CID BUREAU 1234567890. CALLERS MAY REMAIN ANONYMOUS.

* * *

The clock struck 3 : 00 p. m. Time for home! All the officers except ACP and Jagat went in one car as Jagat had to drop ACP to his house.

 **ABC STREET**

On the way back Alka noticed Hoodie on the street dressed like a homeless person and taking donations from people. "I am getting a little thirsty and there was a coke machine back there, could we stop for just a minute and let me get a Coke to drink?" asked Alka. Udai pulled into a parking lot. "I'll be right back," said Alka. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she took out her cell phone and called dispatch requesting a check on Hoodie. The dispatcher advised he had several outstanding warrants. Alka tapped Hoodie on the shoulder. He turned around to see Alka holding up handcuffs. "You are under arrest, put your hands behind your back," instructed Alka. Hoodie complied with her instruction. Alka escorted Hoodie to where Udai was and placed him in the back seat of the car.

Hoodie was taken down to the precinct and processed. Officer Maya opened the door to the detective's office and stuck his head in. "Hoodie wants to talk. He is in interrogation Room One," said Officer Maya. The whole day Hoodie spent in the Interrogation Room handcuffed.

All the officers left and Cady and Udai went with Sachin to help him. Sachin stopped the car just before the lane. "What happened handsome?" asked Cady. Udai was jealous on calling Sachin "handsome". "Nothing, Just ... I am not in mood to go hotel. I would better do some walk. I'd be in hotel room, I have the keys." said Sachin. "OK" said Udai. Udai and Cady got down as hotel was on a few steps ahead and Sachin took the driving seat. He put the ear phones and decided to take a stroll down the street.

 _ **Shaamein malang si**_

 _ **Raatein surang si**_

 _ **Bhaagi udaan pe hi naa jaane kyun**_

 _ **Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye**_

 _ **Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye**_

True to what he had heard, Rajasthan was a magical, vibrant and passionate. Tourists swarmed the streets crowding the flea markets. Skyscrapers and colonial mansions were spread all over the city of Jaipur. The mountains, the beaches, were really breath-taking. SAchin wished he was not on a mission. He would have liked to come here with that 'someone special' which was at home waiting for her. He was in love with this city.

 _ **Kal pe sawal hai**_

 _ **Jeena filhal hai**_

 _ **khaanaabadoshiyon pe na jaane kyu**_

 _ **Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye**_

 _ **Ilahi mera jee aaye aaye**_

* * *

It was almost night and chill, cold breeze was blowing when his car came to halt near Bhangarh Fort and and he got a lift from this mysterious woman, whose face is hidden in the dark. Surprising, the woman was wearing a black net sarree with extremely light stuff. He tries to talk to her but she remains mum. They reached a palace where the woman lived. She led Sachin to guest room and went to make coffee. Sachin was memorized by the beauty of the palace. "Coffee leenge ap?" asked the woman. "Agar ap deegi to le leinge." She man the coffee and gave it to Sachin. Sachin took hold the cup but it was burning hot but the woman hold it as nothing.

 _ **Tum bhi tanha thay**_  
 _ **Hum bhi tanha thay**_  
 _ **Milke rone lage (x2)**_

 _"Ajeeb aurat hai, na thand lagti hai na garmi."_ Sachin thought.

 _ **Ek jaise thay dono ke gham daga hone lage**_  
 _ **Tujhme muskurate hain**_  
 _ **Tujhme gungunaate hain**_  
 _ **Khud ko tere paas hi chhod aate hain**_  
 _ **Tere hi khayalon mein**_  
 _ **Doobe doobe jaate hain**_  
 _ **Khud ko tere paas hi chhod aate hain**  
_

He draked the coffee meanwhile the woman went to her room upstairs, the only room upstairs. She was an expert guitar player and she started to play some rare notes on an old but expensive guitar. Sachin was strangely attracted to her. He went to his room. His foot-steps made sound which made the woman alert. _"Iss kamre mein anne ki ijaazat kissi ko nahi hai."_ she said. "Nahi wo ... mein ... wo mujhe jaana hai hotel to ..." Sachin stopped as she saw him. He saw her face for the first time and was buried in her. _"Chaliye hum ap ko ap ki manzil tum le chalte hein."_ she said. She dropped Sachin to the hotel.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MORNING 11 : 30 A. M.**

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

Officer Veer, Officer Sachin and Officer Cady went into the interrogation room. They sat down. "You wanted to talk to us," said Sachin. "I am on probation, but I wanted to give you some information hoping you could talk to the judge and put in a good word for me," said Hoodie. "It depends on the information," said Officer Cady. "There is a container arriving tonight at the harbor. The container contains Methamphetamine which is stronger than LSD," said Hoodie. "Are you talking about drugs?" asked Officer Veer. "Yes," said Hoodie. "Who is having it brought in?" asked Sachin. "I don't know man, I told you all I know," said Hoodie.

Veer, Sachin and Cady left the interrogation room and went back into the detective's office, where Payal was finishing up a report. "Do you believe his story?" asked Cady. "Not really, but if we go check the story out and it is a lie then we will add other charges," said Sachin. Veer informed ACP K. Deshmukh and Officer Jagat about the arrest and interrogation and they returned to the CID Bureau.

"If Methamphetamine is stronger than LSD and it gets out on the street there is going to be more problems than we can handle," said ACP K. Deshmukh. "What do you know about these drugs?" asked Sachin to other officers. "When I was in Drug Task Force there was this guy selling LSD. Which is a very addictive drug, Methamphetamime, popularly shortened to meth or ice, is a psycho stimulant and sympathomimetic drug. Methamphetamine enters the brain and triggers a cascading release of nor-epinephrine, dopa-mine and serotonin. Since it stimulates the Mesolithic reward pathway, causing euphoria and excitement, it is prone to abuse and addiction. Users may become obsessed or perform repetitive tasks such as cleaning, hand-washing, or assembling and disassembling objects. Withdrawal is characterized by excessive sleeping, eating and depression-like symptoms, often accompanied by anxiety and drug-craving. We worked with the police long enough to catch the guy selling it," said Jagat.

* * *

 **MNO HARBOR, JAIPUR**

ACP K. Deshmukh got a search warrant to search the container. Sachin, Maya, Udai, Jagat and Cady went to the harbor. "This place is creepy," said Officer Maya. Officer Udai watched while the others checked containers. One of the containers that they opened contained Methamphetamine just like Hoodie had told them.

'Vroooooom!'

The engines of the cars roared to life. On the left side of the road, a car escaped. Inside the Lexus sat a burly muscular man, probably the master cars were vibrating with excitement waiting to show off their power and speed. The smell of the exhaust filled the air. There were no spectators. A dangerous narrow road lay ahead of them. Below was a vast expanse of the ocean. To an outsider, it looked just like a blur of movement. A slightly wider swerve would take the car right at the bottom of the ocean Somewhere a shrill whistle blew and both cars thundered ahead. The cars traveled at speed of a whopping 180 miles per hour. Officer Cady and Sachin followed the vehicle. As ACP K. Desjmukh and the others was processing evidence, his cell phone rang. It was a call that no one wanted to receive. Inspector Kunal had been following the suspect and had lost control of the vehicle. He struck a tree and was killed on impact.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **VEER'S RESIDENCY**

The next day was a day of sadness at the precinct. Veer was taking it the hardest as he and Kunal had been buddies for a long time. "Veer, I want you to take a couple of days off to come to grips with what happened," said Jagat. Veer left and Jagat wanted Alka to go and console him.

Udai reached in his pocket and took out his car keys. "Where are you going?" asked Cady. "I am going to find out who was driving that car and nail the son-of-a-gun," Udai. "Hold on, I am coming with you," said Cady, who was worried that Udai might do something irrational while in wrath. They interviewed workers that worked at the harbor. One of the workers remembered seeing a black limousine and the one in it acted suspiciously. There were no doubts in their minds as to who was in the limousine.

Veer went to his house and sat down on the couch trying to come to terms with what happened. Alka knocked on the door and Harvey told her to come in. "I was worried about you," said Alka, sitting down beside him on the couch. Veer did most of the talking while Alka listened.

* * *

 **XYZ** **CREMATORIUM**

All available officers, reserve officers, and the Crime Investigation Department went to Kunal's funeral to pay their last respects.

Udai and Maya went back to the harbor. "What Happens, now?" asked Maya. "Officer Siddhartha will select a replacement for Kunal. Then we will go after " said Udai.

* * *

 **VEER'S RESIDENCY**

Veer went back to his house. Maya went and checked on him. "I have something for you and if it is a little soon for you I understand," said Veer. "What is it," asked Alka. "I have come to realize, life is too short and you should enjoy every minute you have because the next one may be your last. Regardless of how much time I have, I would like the opportunity to make you the happiest girl in the world. Would you marry me?" asked Veer handing Alka. an engagement ring.

* * *

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

Officer Sidhdhartha and a young woman came into the detective's office. "Udai, Maya. She is Officer Neonika Kamra She just graduated from the academy and is being assigned to the Crime Investigation Department," said Officer Siddhartha. "Please call me NK," said the young woman, who looked extremely nervous. Udai and Cady went over and shook her hand and welcomed her aboard. Officer Siddhartha left the detective's office.

Veer and Alka came into the detective's office. Maya and NK were in the detective's office when they came in. Udai was covering dispatch. CAdy noticed that Alka was smiling more than usual and noticed the engagement ring on her finger. She did not say a word. "Do you want to see the ring, Veer bought for me?" asked Cady to Alka. She held her hand up so she could see it. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Cady. "He proposed and I accepted," said Alka. NK got up to look at the ring. "That is beautiful," said NK. Udai entered the detective's office and Cady showed him her engagement ring. He congratulated the both of them. After Udai congratulated Veer and Alka, everybody sat down for their assignments. "NK, I want you to get a layout of the harbor. Cady, you come with me," said Udai taking his car keys out of his pocket.

* * *

 **PQR STREET, JAIPUR**

"Where are we going?" asked Cady as they went down the road. "We are going to find out when the next shipment of Methamphetamine is coming in by questioning someone that works the street," said Udai They were driving down the road and saw Barney B. "Get ready, he is probably going to run," said Udai. "I have an idea. Pull over, where he can't see you," said Cady. Udai did what she said. Cady got out of the car and took her holster and badge off. Udai sat in the car in case Cady's idea did not work. "Dowzer! Dowzer!" shouted Cady walking towards where Barney was walking. She got ahead of Barney and kept calling Dowzer. She sat down on the sidewalk and pretended she was crying. "What's the matter, pretty lady," said Barney. "My friend asked me to walk her dog Dowzer and he got away from me and I can't find him. She is going to be really upset when I have to tell her I lost Dowzer," said Cady. "Don't worry, I will help you find the dog," said Barney. Barney started calling the dog's name. "I understand you have connections on the street," said Cady to Barney as they were looking for the dog. "I can find out almost anything," said Barney. "My girlfriend is looking for Methamphetamine, do you know where she could find some?" asked Cady. "There is a shipment coming into the harbor Tuesday night. Alister Crane is going to pick it up. I am sure if she is down at the harbor when it comes in he would sell her some," Said Barney B. "I will tell her this evening when she gets off," said Tina. They were walking down the street. Cady saw someone walking a bulldog. She ran up and started petting the dog. "Oh Dowzer, I found you," Said Cady. The person walking the dog was trying to figure out what was going on. Cady went running up to Barney. "I found Dowzer you are the greatest," said Cady. "Glad I could help," said Barney who went on and did not know that he had been tricked.

Cady walked back to where Udai was, with a devilish grin on her face at her accomplishment. "The shipment is coming in Tuesday evening and Alister Crane is going to pick it up," said Cady.

Udai and Cady were going back to the precinct. Cady was doing everything to keep from laughing at how she had tricked Barney into talking. "What did you do?" asked Udai. "Oh, nothing other than using what I learned in acting class that I took after I graduated from high school, and before I went to the police academy" said Cady. "What did you do?" asked Udai again. "I pretended I lost my friend's dog and while we were looking for him, I told him my girlfriend was looking for Methamphetamine," said Cady. Udai laughed at what she had done.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

NK got the layout of the harbor like Udai had requested. Veer and Alka were looking over the layout when Udai and Cady came in. Sachin also came. "NK got the layout of the harbor and we have been looking over it," said Veer. He showed Sachin the layout. "Udai, you and NK will be staged at Building A on the roof; Veer, you will be staged at building D on the roof; Me and Cady will stage near the crane," said Sachin. Udai was again jealoused.

* * *

 **TUESDAY NIGHT**

 **MNO HARBOUR, JAIPUR**

It was Tuesday night, Sachin and the special investigation team was staged at their location. They were unaware that DTF was there. Alister's limousine came past the gate and DTF closed it and waited. Alister parked where he thought nobody could see him. NK saw him pull up and she motioned for Cady to come take a and Sachin took out their wookie doookie radio. "We have a visual on Alister," said Sachin. Udai motioned for Maya to follow and they got in Udai's car. They headed towards the gate. "Move in!" shouted Udai, Cady, Sachin NK and Veer started towards Alister's car. Alister saw them coming and started the car up and left. Maya, Alka, and Jagat got in their car to pursue him. Udai and Sachin were headed towards the gate when they heard shots being fired. The limousine crashed through the gates and DTF followed behind it continuing to fire at the limousine.

Sachin and the others tried to catch up with Alister but they were too far ahead. That day all went to their respective homes disappointed. Sachin again went to walk but this time he was on foot. A head fone and some snacks, under a starry sky towards Jamwa Ramgarh WL Sanctuary.

Night time and a lonely road. Sachin again encounter same mysterious woman, surrounded with fog. He tried to talk to her but she vanished. He searched for her for a while and then gave up. He went back to his hotel.

 _ **Thode bhare hain hum, thode se khaali hain**_  
 _ **Tum bhi ho uljhe se, hum bhi sawaali hain**_  
 _ **Kuch tum bhi kore ho, kuch hum bhi saare hain**_  
 _ **Ik aasmaan par hum do chaand aadhe hain**_  
 _ **Kam hai zameen bhi thodi, Kam aasmaan hai**_  
 _ **Lagta adhoora, tum bin har jahaan hai**_  
 _ **Apni har kami me hum ab tujhe hi paate hain**_  
 _ **Khud ko tere pass hi chhod aate hain**_  
 _ **Jitni bhi viraani hai tujhse hi sajaate hain**_  
 _ **Khud ko tere paas hi chhod aate hain**_

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

 **MORNING, 11 : 30 A. M.**

The next morning Sachin was in the detective's office with the others. "What do you make out from what went down last night?" asked Payal. "Alister has made some people mad and they are going after him," said Alka. "The problem is with them chasing him, we will never catch him," said Jagat. "Right, and the next step is find out who Alister peeved off and stop them so we can go after Alister," said Sachin.

ACP K. D and the others returned to the harbor. "Payal I want you to look at surveillance tapes; Neonika, I want you to find out who the night watchman was and find out what he saw; we will look for clues," said Payal, Cady, Sachin and Veer started looking around, they found shell casing near the entrance. Maya looked behind a berrell. "Sir I have something," said Maya. Udai went to look at what Maya had found. She had found a small revolver. "This is what Sajay carries," said Maya. Udai went to the car and got an evidence bag and put on a pair of gloves. He carefully placed the revolver into the evidence bag. Alka came running up. "Laal Mason was the night watchman, last night. He did not clock out and nobody has seen or heard from him," said Alka. "Jagat call dispatch, tell her to put an apb on Laal Mason, if located have him contact the Crime Investigation Department," said Sachin.

* * *

 **CVs RESTAURANT**

 **NOON, 03 : 00 P. M.**

Cady and Udai headed back to the precinct. Cady yawned and was about to go to sleep. "You sleepy?" asked Udai. "I have been working long hours and have not been sleeping, well," said Cady. Udai was concerned about Cady. Udai pulled into a parking lot. "Let's get some lunch," said Udai They went into CVs restaurant. The owner of the business was CV Barker a retired New York State Police Officer. Udai and Cady took a seat and started looking at the menu. CV saw them. He went and patted Udai on the shoulder. "It has been a while since you have been in here," said CV. "Hey big bro!" said Udai shaking his hand. He was fixing to introduce Cady, but CV already knew her. "Kadambari Keshwani! My goodness you have grown up," said CV. Cady was puzzled because she did not remember him. "The last time I saw you, you were in diapers and just barely toddling," said CV. Cady still could not remember him. CV set down with Udai and Cady. "My wife Mabel used to run a small grocery store and I helped her on my days off. Your parents would come in and buy groceries and baby supplies. Mabel always liked your parents and she loved you like you were her own daughter," said CV. The waitress brought the meal. CV reached over and took the ticket off the tray and wadded it up. "It is on the house," said CV.

While Udai and Cady were eating lunch, Veer and Alka came in. They sat down at a table close to the door, they did not want to disturb Udai and Cady because they thought they were on a date. Udai saw them come in. When Udai and Cady started out the door, Udai tapped Alka on the shoulder. "It is not what you think," said Udai. Maya looked at him and pretended she did not know what he was talking about. On the way to the car Udai took Cady's hand and when they got to the car he opened the door for her.

* * *

 **CADY'S** **RESIDENCY**

Udai took Cady back to her place. "I want you to take the rest of the day off," said Udai. Cady went to change clothes. Udai got a pillow and comforter and set it on the couch. Cady came through wearing a tee-shirt and lounge pants. She took the clothes she was wearing to the washroom. She stretched out on the couch and put her head on the pillow. Udai turned the TV on and it was not long before Cady was asleep. He pulled the comforter up and kissed her on the cheek and left, locking the door on the way.

* * *

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

Jadat, Sachin and Cady were in the detective's office when UdaiJ.P. got back to the precinct. "They had to go somewhere private to smooch," whispered Cady to SachinR. "I heard that and we did not go to a private place to smooch. Veer sat down in his chair. "Now, let's get back to the case," said Sachin. "The lab found prints on the revolver," said Payal. "Let me guess they belongd to DTF's henchman named Sajay," said Cady. "You got it boss and let me show you something else," said Maya. She went over and put a videotape into the VCR and turned the TV on. "This is the surveillance tape from Tuesday night. As you can see there are flashes on both sides of the gate. That means there were at least two people firing at the limousine. Then as the limousine leaves there is a van that follows. The two people firing get into the van and they follow the limousine. Unfortunately it is dark and we can't get a good view of the two people that got into the van," said Cady. "One of those people getting into that van could be Sajay," said Veer. "I need to do something and I will be right back," said Alka. "I don't like it when she does that," said Veer. All knew what Veer wanted him to follow her. "I am on it boss," said Veer.

* * *

 **ALKA'S RESIDENCY**

Alka went to her house. She took off her engagement ring and put it in her jewelry box so she would not lose it and then she changed clothes and got a backpack. She went to Sajay's hideout. "I hope they followed me," said Alka to herself. She reached in her backpack and took out glass cutters. She carefully cut the glass and made entry into Sajay's hide out. She saw a light on in one of the rooms. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked Sajay getting his revolver. "It's me Alka, I am alone," said Alka. Sajay went to the door and opened it. He looked both directions for the police. He motioned for Alka to come in. "You idiot!" exclaimed Alka. "What?" asked Sajay. "I could have been standing there with a bunch of cops to arrest you," said Alka. "What are you doing here?" demanded Sajay. "I am here on business," said Alka. "What kind of business?" asked Sajay. "I understand that Alister Crane is trying to get Methamphetamine so he can sell it on the street and you know what STF said about drugs,"said Alka. "I remember," said Sajay. "At the rate they are going, those coppers are never going to stop Alister and Methamphetamine will be out on the street," said Alka. "Crime Bracnh is handling the case and without permit you could have been behind the bars. This is our case so stay out of it.", said Alka in anger.

* * *

 **4529 EAST 3st STREET**

Veer was outside Sajay's hideout. He called Sachin on his cell phone. "I am at 4529 East 31st Street. Alka is inside. What do you want me to do?" asked Veer. "I want you to keep a low profile and if there are any signs she is in trouble go in and get her," said Sachin.

"All right you bumbling buffoon, what did you do on Tuesday Night?" "Well, Ranbir did not like what Alister did to Brandon, so we planned on getting even. We kidnapped the night watchman and then we set up at the gate, when he came in we closed it and waited. Then me and he started firing at the limousine when it started to leave. Driver and Ranbir were in the van and then we got in and driver followed the limousine until it got too far ahead of us." Alka had a disgusted look on her face. "No wonder, the four of you were always getting caught, you can't do anything right!" shouted Alka. Sajay had a surprised look on his face. "I am taking over this operation, now where is the night watchman?"asked Alka. "He is at a warehouse on 61st street," said Sajay. "Let's go!" said Alka. They got in Alka's car and went to the warehouse. Alka and Sajay went to the warehouse and she saw Laal tied up and gagged. Rebella walked over to Laal. "Do you remember what happened on Tuesday night?" asked Alka. Laal shook his head no. "Are you going to remember what happened on Tuesday night." He shook his head no. Alka untied him and took the handkerchief out of his mouth. "Now get out of here," said Alka.

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE ON 61st STREET**

Veer saw Laal come running from the building. He stopped him and showed him his badge. Laal told Veer what happened. Veer took his statement and called Sachin to tell him that Laal was safe.

"Can I borrow one of your revolvers?" asked Alka. Sajay reached in his pocket and pulled one out and handed it to her. ALka took the revolver and pointed at Sajay. "Put your hands up," said Alka with the revolver aimed at Sajay. She then instructed him to sit down and then she tied him up. "Now where is Ranbir and the others?" asked Rebella. "They are at old hideout. Just know, there is Ranbir, Lewis, and 25 others there," said Sajay. Alka aimed the revolver at the ceiling. "I hate to do this to you Veer," said Alka. She fired a couple of shot and left out the back.

Veer heard the shots. Without hesitation he drew his service revolver and made entry into the warehouse and only found Sajay. He untied Sajay, put him in handcuffs, and read him his rights.

* * *

 **3986 WEST 5TH STREET**

Alka was driving to old hideout. She called the Crime Investigation Department. Payal answered the phone. "I am on my way to 3986 West 5th Street, it is Brandon's hide out and there are possibly 27 people there," said Alka. jagat hung up the phone. He put his service revolver in the holster and put his jacket on. Officer Siddhartha was coming down the hall and saw Jagat was in a hurry. "What's going on?" asked Siddhartha. "Alka got a lead and she is enroute to 3986 West 5th and there could be as many as 27 people there," said Jagat. "I am right behind you," said Siddhartha. Jagat stopped at dispatch on the way out. "Dispatch all available units to 3986 West 5th Street," said Jagat.

Rebella arrived at Brandon's old hideout. She parked where nobody could see her. She took the revolver she had taken from Sajay and held it down to her side and hide behind a trashcan. She waited on Sachin and Jagat and back up to arrive. When they arrived, both got out of his car and drew his service revolver. "I am over here!" shouted Alka coming out from behind the trashcan. ACP K. Deshmukh got out and pulled out his service revolver and motioned for the other officers to make entry into the building. Sachin and the others followed them in and arrested Ranbir and the others that were there.

Ranbir and Sajay were found guilty of obstruction of Justice and sentenced to 20 years in prison. While the arrest Sachin angrily spoke to Sanjay, holding his by his neck, "The path for people who are unfaithful to India ... goes straight to the graveyard but I'm bound to law otherwise I would have fired the whole magazine on you both. Huh!"

* * *

 **CID BUREAU, JAIPUR**

Back, Veer was sitting in the detective's office worried about his fiancee. He was worried that something bad had happened to her. Sachin, Jagat, all the officers and Alka came in together. He started to open the door to the detective's office. He saw Veer all by himself looking worried. "This is your moment," said Jagat to Alka as he started to go down the hall. Alka opened the door to the detective's office. Alka saw her come in. He hugged her real tight. "Baby, I was afraid something terrible happened to you. Please don't ever do that to me again," said Veer holding her tighter. "I won't" Promised Alka.

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

As each day, Sachin went out towards Bhangrah fort and encountered the same lady. She went inside the fort and Sachin followed. Sachin could not find the kady but on old man came to him shouting, "Chala jaa ... chala jaa yahan se ... koi nahi bache ga ... koi bhi nahi.". Sachin spoke, "Baba wo larki..." Man said, "NAHI ... larki nahi hai wo ... nahi hai wo larki ... sab maren ge ... sab keh sab." and then the old man looked at Sachin and he was shocked. "Tum ... tum aa gye ... dobara janam le ker ... is bar bhi maro ge ..." and then the man ran away.

 ** _Do raaz milte hain, Humraaz bante hain_**  
 ** _Sannate aise hi aawaaz bante hain_**  
 ** _Khamoshi me teri, meri sadaayein hain_**  
 ** _Meri hatheli me, teri duaayen hain_**  
 ** _Ik saath tera ho toh sau manzile ho_**  
 ** _Tanhaai teri, meri mehfile ho_**  
 ** _Hum teri nigahon se khud me jhilmilate hain_**  
 ** _Khud ko tere paas hi chhod aate hain_**  
 ** _Tujhse apni raaton ko subah banate hain_**  
 ** _Khud ko tere paas hi chhod aate hain_**

Sachin tried to catch him but he also vanished in the dark. Sachin heard the same guitar tune in the forst but as soon he reached the room from where the voice was coming, the vioce stopped. confused, Sachin got a call. As no network was available inside the forst Sachin had to come outside. "Where's you man. We are waiting for you on dinner!", on the other side of line was Udai. "Coming in minutes.", said Sachin. "OK! we'll wait, be fast." Udai said disconnecting the call.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

The next morning, Alister Crane was reading the newspaper while smoking a cigar. He read the article about Ranbir and the others being arrested. "You may have stopped me this time, but the battle has just begun," said Alister with an evil laugh.

Sachin got the phone call and he turned the phone to speakers. ""You may have stopped me this time, but the battle has just begun," said Alister with an evil laugh. "Keep the cloth for the shroud and the land for the burial ready ... because the day I get him ... that day he won't go inside ... he will go straight up (to God)" said Sachin. "Don't worry I'll get face-to-face" said Alister. "Will wait for that day. Today we don't have any evidence against you because Sanjay and Kabir had taken the on them, but I swear from today on every bullet of mine there will be the name of the enemy of this country with you on the top most list." said Sachin and banged the cell on the wall.

"Well done! Officers. For now our India is free from the poison of Methamphetamine and we will catch Alister soon. But for now the case is closed with Mission Successful tagged to the file. Ins. Sachin thanks for your help. You helped a lot throughtout. I have asked ACP Prayduman so you can have a week here to enjoy. All other officers on leave for week because there are some trainees coming. They'll handle the bureau for this week.", said ACP Khailashankar Deshmukh and all the officers happily headed towards the homes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **CIDans, KAVINSANJANA, Guest NL, anayaj, crazyfor purvi, Rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, DivaNims, mithi and all GUESTS** thanks a lot for precious feed-backs...

I'm really disappointed by the number of decreasing reviews. If this is done so on, I'll drop the story...


	8. Chapter 8 : Secret Reavels

**Tittle** ~ What IS Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 2,658

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The song "Khud ko tere pass" is not my property.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A/N...**

A term here is used, Psychokinesis which means the supposed ability to move objects by mental effort alone. Don't know whether it is real or not.

* * *

As the case was over, officers had a small party to enjoy saving India from the curse of Methamphetamine at Officer Jagat's place, a Farm House near the fort Bhangarh Fort. It was almost 6 in the evening and the party was in full swing. Music and alcohol were the besties of the night. They were not looking officers rather they were those rowdy, rock-star 18 years teens, enjoying their night. And the Icing on the Cake was that the music caste was the most weird and creepy or we can say crazy one.

"Hey, Cady music ka volume thora cam kro, neighbors ko pareeshaani ho rhi hogi.", said Sachin in caring tune but Cady was drunk. " _ **Music bajega loud..**_

 _ **To aunty police bula legi..**_

 _ **Ib aunty ne jaa ke keh do..**_

 _ **Ye party yun hi chaalegi..**_

Arre aunty police kaise buliye gi, police to hum hein na ...hahaha"

Udai came from behind and hold Cady by her waist and in his other hand the whiskey bottle. He said " _ **Aunty police bula legi to. Yaar tera kar lega handle.**_ Sac...chinn tum kyu nahiiiiii pee rahe." "I don't drink", said Sachin. "Kitne boring ho tum yaar, anyways chalo babyyyyyy" Udai said and left the place.

...

...

...

The party was outside in the lawn and from there a view of the main gate was seen. The gates was of bars from where the outside seen was visible. Sachin saw the same mysterious woman wearing black saree surrounded with fog. He stood up and without informing anyone he went behind that women. _"Aaj to mein pata laga ker hi raho ga, akhir kon ho tum aur kyu iss tarah mere aas paas nazar atti ho.",_ he thought.

She had entered the fort and Sachin followed. Inside and deep she went like she knew every bit of the fort and Sachin kept following. Until she came to a room but the door was closed. To Sachin's surprise, neither she opened the door nor anyone else opened it for her, the door cracked open producing the sound in the quiet creepy fort. She went inside and Sachin also went behind. Till now the door had closed. Sachin tried to open but it was jammed. Ins. Sachin woke up and the Daya's skill was used on the door and it opened.

Inside the room, it was cleaned and decorated. Not like other parts of the fort, dusty and not furnished. There were candles stands of ancient times with candles burning creating the atmosphere heated. There were water candles with rose petals floating in the water. She was sitting there but not in her black outfit but in Angarkha with bangles, necklace, ear rings, and other matching ornaments. "Kon ho tum.", asked Sachin.

"Daayan raat ki rani hoti hai", she said. "Maine poch ahai kon ho tummm?", asked Sachin at the top of his voice. "Shhh ... hame shor pasand nahi hai." she said. Sachin was furious and in anger he took a candle from the stand and threw at her. The candle touched her skin and made a cut but in a second it healed like nothing happened. "Yeh ... yeh kaisee ki ...kiyaa tum ne. Han! Jawab do. Kon ho tum." asked Sachin in astonishment.

" _Rajkumari Gayatrisinghi Shivranjini Maithili Garima Pandher_ " she said.

"Yeh kon han?" asked Sachin.

"Hamara naam hai ye.", said Maithili.

"What the hell with you? Princess and in this era. Wow nice joke! Now tell me who you are or I'll shoot you." Sachin said at the top of his voice.

 _Anjaane ho tum, jo begaane ho tum_

 _Jo pehchaane lagte ho kyun_

"Marte toh woh hai joh janam lete hai.", Mathili said while coming near Sachin.

"Uff! Tum ye paheeliyen bhjhana band kro aur sach sach batao kon ho tum warna mein khud tumhara pata lga lo ga. Zaroor kissi na kissi theatre mein kaam krti hogi vtum jo acting itni ache se karti ho." Sachin was in rash.

"Jab hum kisi zinda aadmi ke bare mein janane ki koshish karte hai toh uske janam se shuru karte hai ... aur jab kisi rooh ki bare mein janane ki koshish karte hai toh uske shareer ki mrityu se shuru karte hai" Mathili said and gave Sachin a Tanzanite, "Ye leejiye aur isse apni zubaan per rakhiye, ap sab kuch jaan jeein ge."

"What rubbish.", said Sachin.

 _Tum gehri neendon me jab soye soye ho_

 _Toh mujhme jagte ho kyun…_

"Agar meri asaliyat janana chahte hein to leelijiye warne Hum jism nahi, rooh ko bas mein karne ka shauk rakhte hai ... ujaalon mein nahi, andheron mein savarte hai. Ap ko bhi hum hasil ker hi lenge.", said Mathili.

Sachin thought whether to try it or not while having the Tanzanite in his hand.

"Sochiye matt, sab jaan jyein ge ap.", said Mathili and sat on the chair and started to play the same rare note she played in the first meeting of Sachin and her.

Sachin took that gem and put it on his tongue. Immediately, he started to get flashes on his past.

* * *

 **SACHIN'S MIND**

She was born in Bhangarh in somewhere between 1800's and at the age of 17 set on a journey to Bhangarh to deliver a royal message. Therein the Palace of Bhagarh where she eventually met his first Love,"Sachindra Nanduri Ramachandra Murthy". Sachindra was the last recorded prince of Bhangarh. Sachindra first met maithili in the palace and after some time they both fell in love. No one execpt them and "Mahesh Nanduri Ramachandra Murthy"(Sachin's brother) knew about it. Mahesh was furious of brother as he had feeling for maithili, a princess of other cast. Sometime near 1816-1817, Mahesh revealed the truth to the king and Maithili was thrown into solitary confinement for months by her father and Sachindra was also not allowed to go out of the palace. In love Sachin rescued Maithili. When the king hears that he decided to execute Sachin and Maithili. Prince's room is set one fire. Mahesh comes to save maithili and so does Sachin but unfortunately. They all die in the Burning fire.

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

* * *

"Samj gye ap. Jeh apka akhari janam hai, agr ap ne mujhe iss janam mein na apnaya to hum issi duniya mein bhatkte reh gye ge. Hame apna lijiye swaami." said Maithili in hopeful voice.

"Kash mein yeh ker pta magar ye kalyug hai kalyug aur mein Purvi se pyaar karta hon tum se nahi. Mera peecha karne band kr do.", said Sachin in calm tune.

"Agr ap apni khushi se nahi aye to bhi hum apko hasil ker hi lenge, jis tarah pechle 11 janmo mein kiya hai and she saw towards a curtain and it fell down. The scenario made Sachin shocked. There were 11 corpses hanging in air, dressed in white. Sachin's CID brain got activated and he shoot Maithili back-to-back. His magazine was empty but the bullets had no affect on Maithili. She was standing fit and fine, laughing.

 _Jab tujhko paata hai_

 _Dil muskurata hai_

 _Kya tujh se hai waasta_

"Is haveli mein rehne waala har insaan marega ... yeh haveli nahi maut ka ghar hai. Marte toh woh hai joh janam lete hai aur hum to pehle hi mar chuke hein. Mare hue log kabr se nahin dara karte", said Maithili in scaristic tune.

"Main kabar khodta nahi hoon ... main kabar banata hoon ... aur ab ek ek karke tum sabki kabaren yahan ban jayengi." said Sachin in anger.

"Main fauladi shaitan ki madad se sultan toh kya ... sari duniya par fateh hasil kar sakta hoon ... shaitan zindabad, shaitan zindabad. Jab hamari iss dharti par raat utarti hai toh paap jaag uthta hai ... insaan shaitan ka roop dharan kar leta hai ... aur lagta hai shayad subah kabhi na ho." said Maithili.

 _Kya tujh me dhoondu main_

 _Kya tujh se chaahu main_

"Subah hone se pehle andhera sabse ghana hota hai ... par woh andhera bhi subah ko rok nahi paata. If there is evil then there is god ... and it's not possible to fight evil without the help of god Agar shaitan chupkar kaam kar raha hai ... toh bhagwan ko bhi chupkar kaam karna hoga." said Sachin.

"Ap ma'an kyu nahi jate. Hum nahi jee sakte ap keh bina. Ma'an gye. Ek baar kisi daayan ke saath so lo ... toh phir kisi aur ke saath neend hi nahi aati.", said Maitili in pleading tune.

 _Kya kya hai tujhme mera_

"Chiiii. ... kitni gandi soch hai tumhari. Aaisa kabhi nahi ho sakta, simjhi tum. Kyu keh mein tum se nahi MERI APNI Purvi se pyaar karta hon tum se nahi. Sun'na tum ne?" said SAchin in agner and top of his voice.

Suddenly, an owl came there and watching it Maithili said, "Kyu ap meri taqleef barha rahe hein. Ab mujhe apko marna pare ga aur phir ap hamesha hamare pas rahe par maut hone waali hoti hai na ... wahan par pehle ullu ka saaya padta hai."

Jaanu na main tujhme mera hissa hai kya

Par ajnabi apna mujhe tu lagaa..

She used Psychokinesis technique and aimed the candle stand towards Sachin.

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER HAND**

 **PURVI'S SIDE**

 **MORNING, 04 : 00 A. M.**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully when suddenly she woke up with "Sachinnnnnnn" voice. She had a night mare that Sachin's life was in danger.

She immediately went downstairs to the Mandir in the house and light the "Diya" then she folded hands before the lord and prayed for Sachin's life.

Due to Purvi's puka, Maithili's every attack went down and a protective sheild was produced around Sachin because of a locket of Lord Ganesh. Sachin started to read "Shree Vakratunda Mahakaya" and ran outside. Maithili followed but she could not trap Sachin.

He was continuously reading those verses.

 **Shree Vakratunda Mahakaya Suryakoti Samaprabha**

 **Nirvighnam Kuru Me Deva Sarva-Kaaryeshu Sarvada॥**

 _O Lord Ganesha of the curved trunk and massive body, the one whose splendor is equal to millions of Suns,_

 _Please bless me to that I do not face any obstacles in my endeavors._

He reached the farm-house and went inside. Luckily, all were sleeping at that time. He went to bathroom and took shower and then he packed his bag to return Mumbai. He then made his way towards the kitchen and made banana shake for all. He took the tray to lounge where all had slept on sofas and couch due to hang-over. One by one all got up.

"Good morning", Sachin greeted smiling.

"Morning Sachin.", all replied one by one and they were feeling dizzy.

Sachin said while giving the glasses, "Yeh banana shake pee lo, hang-over khatam ho gye ga."

The drank that shake and felt relieved. After that, they took bath and dressed up. Sachin called the RAilway Station and reserved a ticket for Mumbai. As he was in lounge with others all heard it.

"Tum jaa rahe ho?" asked Jagat.

"Han..." replied Sachin.

"Per itni jaldi. At least 2 din to rukte, abhi to tum ne Bhangarh Fort tak nahi dekha." said Cady.

Sachin while remembering the night incident, said, "Nahi bas ghar walon ki yaad aa rahi hai to mein janna chahta hon. Phir kabhi (In mind NEVER) dekho ga fort bhi."

"Sir ghar walon ki yaad aa rahi hai ya anpi biwi ki?" asked Udai.

Sachin blushed alil.

"OMG ... You are turning red tomato. You are not a boy. Come'on man!" said Siddhartha.

"You guys shut up!" said Sachin, "Breakfast order kiya kissi ne?"

"Aaj tum jaa rahe ho to ap ko Anokhi Cafe le chalte hein. I swear you would love it.", said Veer.

"Sure! neeki aur poch poch." said Sachin and all chuckled.

They reached the cafe but Sachin was in deep thought about Maithili.

* * *

 **ANOKHI CAFE**

The car stopped but Sachin didn't came out.

"Sachin sir!" said Alka.

"Sir!" said Maya

"SACHIN SIRRRRRRR!" Said Payal and Sachin came out of trance. He then followed the others to table and ordered for meal. After meal they had chit-chat while the desert was to be served.

Jagat - "woh sabh choro bohot booke lage rahi hain kaana kaate hain."

Team - "han good idea"

They were getting bored so Cady suggested they play truth or dare. It was Veer's turn and Ishita dared him to act out ACP Khailashankar Deshmukh.

While he was doing that Acp K. Deshmikh came and pretended to be angry but then started laughing.

Maya - "sir aap yahaan. Ap to ACP sir se milke gye the na?"

Acp Khailashankar Deshmukh - "woh Chitrole keh sath thori meethi meethi batein ker raha tha, jaldi fariq ho gya to socha apne team ko bhi dekh lon."

Just then waiter serves ice cream to all.

Sachin - "Sir at least ice cream to kha len hamare sath."

ACP Khailashankar Deshmukh - "Chalo theek han" And waiter served him ice cream too.

Jagat called the waiter for bill but he said that ACP sir had already paid the bill.

Udai - "Arre sir ap ne bill kyu iya?"

Acp Khailashankar - "tumh sab he toh meri family hoh toh tumh sab keh liye nahi toh kis keliye."

Team - "Thank you sir!"

.

.

.

It was 3 : 30 p. m. The time for Sachin train was 4 : 15 p. m. so all went to station for bidding him bye.

Cady - "Handsome! Milne aao ge na aur next time Purvi ko bhi lana."

Sachin - "Sure!" and he boarded the train. The train blew a long whistle and started to move. Soon it was running on track towards it's destination to Mumbai.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **sachvi lover, Guest NL, bijishilpa, kiku17, JannatFairy, CIDans, katiiy, DivaNims, anayaj, KAVINSANJANA, mithi and all GUESTS** thanxz a lot...

anayaj thanks dear but I'm still a high schooler than how can I write a novel ... so long and tiring work... than for liking the investigation part :)

 **DivaNims** Thanks for the advice :) Point noted my lord ;) Will take care in future :) Thanks for reading ...

 **katiiy** thanks for the correction dear. The coke machine part was fantasy, and when I re-read it I had skipped a line saying "Murga hath mein aa gya. Chalo thori masti kr li gye." and it was just a joke. About beach I searched on google about rivers in Rajhasthan and it said a river in Alwar named as Arvari river so i made the consignment come by boat. Sorry for mistakes and thanks for correction :)

 **CIDans** Dear thanks for the condolence :)

 **GUEST** I don't seem bad to use English. In forum like Twilight, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter etc. etc. English is used and they look perfect so this not any valid reason for me not to use English. I'm so Sorry dear for disappointing you :(

* * *

I shall not be available for review, story updates and answer PMs till Tuesday next for some personal reasons. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9 : Secret Revealed

**Tittle** ~ What IS Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 1,055

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The song "Khud ko tere pass" is not my property.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

It was 3 : 30 p. m. The time for Sachin train was 4 : 15 p. m. so all went to station for bidding him bye.

Cady - "Handsome! Milne aao ge na aur next time Purvi ko bhi lana."

Sachin - "Sure!" and he boarded the train. The train blew a long whistle and started to move. Soon it was running on track towards it's destination to Mumbai.

..

..

..

By .. and by the train went through different landscapes till Sachin was standing on Mumbai station.

He hired Auto-Rickshaw and went directly to home. She was not present.

"Maybe bureau, she went." Sachin thought and left for Bureau to submit the report.

"Ahh ... here is my love." Sachin thought as he saw an angel working with some files at the bureau.

Abhijeet sir saw him. - "Ahh.. Sachin your are back."

"Good morning sir" said Sachin wearing a sooth smile after returning to his family.

"How was the mission?" asked Daya.

"Perfect sir. Altough we could not trace Alister but Methamphetamine was not out on the street. Two under cover officers Ranbir and Sajay were found guilty of obstruction of Justice and sentenced to 20 years in prison and we..." said Sachin explaining the high lights of mission.

"Arre bass ... bas ... hum bhi crime branch se related hein. Case ki information sab ko mil jati hai bhai." Said ACP sir while entering the bureau.

..

..

After submitting file and receiving _CONGRATS_ from his colleagues he went to her lady love, her soul mate, her very own WIFE PURVI but privacy problem so he texted him.

Sachin - "In the parking. I'm waiting."

Purvi replied back - "Now?"

Sachin - "Yes."

Purvi - "But I'm working."

Sachin - "Not for long. I'll take only 5 minutes."

Purvi - "OK. Wait! i'm coming."

Sachin - "Be fast."

..

..

Purvi came down the parking and when he saw her, he immediately hugged her tight and said "You are only mine. ONLY MINE!"

"What happened? ... Sachin ... Are you OK? ..." asked Purvi as she noticed extra possessiveness in his voice.

"No ... I'm fine." said Sachin.

"Sure?" asked Purvi?

"Yeah!... OK now you go while I 'm tired so going home." said Sachin.

"Eat something too." said Purvi.

"Hmm..OK darling" said Sachon and smiled on her innocence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

5 months passed and nothing happened to this happily married couple but it was the month of October when the evil returned. **She was back!** Yes! MAITHILI was back. He again started to encounter her. On crime scene, during journey, near his residency, in the shopping mall and even sometimes in his imaginations.

He started to take stress and with he was unable to bear it, he tasted the liquid that spoiled their relation. He became alcoholic, a person who stayed away from alcohol containing shampoo now started to take alcohol. The person who never knew about any alcoholic beverages, now, today, you can ask him about any brand and its origin.

When he was stopped by her wife, he became violated and raised hand on her. She withhold torture for long and one day she took him to the psychiatrist.

He examined him and said it was only stress.

 _"TRESS! STRESS! STRESS! BUT WHY?"_ the only questioned she had whom he didn't wanna give answer or maybe some force was forbidding him to do so.

Returning from hospital with the doctor discussing the case, she went but was stopped by a voice of hermit.

 _ **"Aap sirf insaanon ka ilaaj karna jante hai ... bhigdi hui atmaon ka nahi"**_

but she ignored because she didn't believe in such superstitions.

Each day, 24/7 the house dipped in smell of alcohol. First he was unable to control and he hang over and headache, head spin were common but slowly wine was like apple juice for him.

And one day as usual, Purvi was convincing him to drop the bottle but in return the same torture. Her face had bluish mark on the lips and hands and a deep cut on her neck. The door bell rang. Purvi quickly took a shawl on her and almost ran to open the door when a glass piece pierced her foot and blood started oozing from her foot but she ignored, wore the slippers and opened the door. She was surprised to see her family. She immediately turned to hide her face but his mom noticed the swollen hands. She turned Purvi and took off the shawl. Varun, her dad and her mom were freeze at their place. The dish of sweets fell off her brother's hand when they heard the voice.

 ** _THE LAST DAY they met and from Saturday June 18, 2005 to Friday May 1, 2015 they were parted when a case again set there parallel lines together._**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 ** _****SORRY DEAR FRIENDS FOR LATE AND SHORT UPDATE. I AM BUSY IN SOME HOME AFFAIRS SO I CAN'T GET FREE TIME TO TYPE. THIS STORY WILL END IN 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS***_**

 **mithi, Guest NL, katiiy, parise22, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, CIDans, kavi-fan, Anubhab Kavin Fan, JannatFairy, KAVINSANJANA and GUEST** thnxs a lot...

 **Guest** See dear when I write in Urdu many words need English translation because I like to use proper Urdu or in other words I like URDU ADAB so instead of writing fic with English translation, I write it in English.

 **katiiy** Sorry for mistake! Will take care in future. Btw it's just a fic so I think not a big deal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle** ~ What IS Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 3,539 (Edited)

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The song "JO PYAAR HO GAYA HAI" is not my property.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **A/N...**

The paragraph written in Italics in second Flash Back is little bit romantic or hot or possessive. So one who are uncomfortable to read it or not matured enough to read then that person can skip this part. Only kissing and pampering shown in it.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **SACHIN'S POV**

Lost in love…

Lost in world…

What if your own love left you in middle of the road for a reason best known to him and still he haunts your mind…

And

One fine day you met a person with same face, same voice but different identity and characteristic. That same face hates to see your face. I still love and I have been waiting for you till the death do us apart. I want to tell you the real matter but only if you want to listen. Sometimes the memories are worth the pain and I deserve that pain cos I'm the one who let you go.

* * *

 **PURVI'S POV**

What is love? Who is the one?

Love is not simply a feeling but an emotion, Love is that emotion you get

when you are with the one.

But who is the one? That someone who will always catch you when you fall, that someone

that will always pull you out of the deep whole.

Someone was you Sachin, I still love you but You're the one who broke my heart, you're the reason my world fell apart, you're the one who made me cry, yet I'm still in love with you and I don't know why. We have to talk. You would have to tell me the reason. We will make a new beginning. Kids want their father.

...

...

...

* * *

 **SOME HAPPY MOMENTS IN FLASHBACK**

Sachin went to jungle to spent time fall on the ground on his knees in middle of the jungle. The day was not fully over but light was still fading in darkness. Sachin fumed in anger out of his memories and hold his head tightly. He held his head and tried pressing it strongly. He tightens his head and neck nerve stretching it. His eyes were roaring the agony for losing her. He calms down and removed his hand from his head. But still he was breathing heavily stretching his neck bones. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down but all went vain. Then he opened his eyes and looked towards the sky. He groaned in pain as his eyes were roaring. With no choice left finally he stretched his hands wide and shouted loudly to let his pain come out from his mind. After shouting loudly he placed his hand down and stood up. Then with all his speed he started running like a storm towards the deep jungle.

With each breath he can only remembers his Purvi smiling, teasing, fighting and loving him. He recalled the happy moments of them together and cried on his fate.

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK 1**

Sachin was lying on the bed and Purvi was lying on his stomach playing with her dupatta. She had worn yellow anarkali.

They were peacefully resting in each other arms when suddenly Sachin said –

"Purvi what do you think? Is this right time to kiss you? I was thinking to have our first kiss"

Getting frightened Purvi blurred out from her mouth – "WHAT Sachin?"

She turned around and lifted herself near his face. Sachin kept his hand around her hair and said –

"I want to kiss you."

Purvi blushed shyly. She was out of her words. Before she can say something Sachin approached her and planted a soft moist kiss on her forehead.

Then Purvi looked at him and said – "You was talking about this kiss."

Sachin said – "Yes and what you thought?"

Then after few second he teased making Purvi go red – "Purvi what were you thinking?"

Then Purvi straightens up angrily and started hitting him with the pillow.

Sachin defended himself with his hand giggling all happily. After some time he pulled Purvi back with a jerk in a tight hug. Purvi falls down on his chest holding him back. Sachin pecked a small kiss on her head lifting up slightly. Purvi cuddled in his arms feeling his kiss.

 **FLASH-BACK ENDS**

He tightens his fist and stretched his nerves in endless pain.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK 2**

Purvi was in Sachin's arms leaning on him totally. Sachin had held her through stomach. He was nuzzling on her neck and Purvi was pampering his hand. They were lying near the bonfire on the ground caressing each other. Purvi's back was perfectly placed on his chest and he was leaning on the back wall.

Sachin said – "Why are you going for that stupid trip Purvi? Stay with me here."

Purvi said – "Why are you not coming with us?"

Sachin said – "I have to help mom in her new project. I can't live her totally alone all burdened."

Purvi said softly – "Even I can't leave Shreya all alone. She wants to go and so I have to go with her."

Sachin sighs and said – "In that case we both have no choice but have to separate from each other."

Purvi said – "Aww my cry Sachin. This is only for few days after that we will stay till eternal."

Sachin said nuzzling her neck – "You will call me daily and will take extra care of yourself. You will not entertain nonsense people and strangers. And you will"

Now Purvi removed his hand from her stomach and turned back to tightly hug him.

Purvi said – "Will this be enough for you to spend your time without me."

Sachin pulled her closer and said holding her back – "A kiss will also do with this."

Purvi lifted herself back to see Sachin who was naughtily grinning at her.

Purvi said – "Will you be able to think beyond kiss any day."

Sachin said – "What you want to say am I despo."

Purvi said holding him back and cuddling herself in his chest – "Yes you are."

Sachin said – "Hmm so in that case I should do my job."

 _Then he makes her face him and took her lips in his lips. He started gently caressing and softly kissing her lips. Then she opened her mouth giving him access to enter inside. He entered her mouth strongly leaving his impact on her. He loved and kissed her passionately wanting for more. His impact had turned from soft to wild and passionate. He started playing with her lips pulling her towards him from her waist. She squeezed his shirt giving her love to him. She closed her eyes feeling his impact. He started juggling with her tongue fighting inside her mouth. He passed his saliva and tasted her saliva making it wilder each passing second. Drop of tear fall from her eyes feeling him in herself. He pressed his lips on her and bites her lower lips caressing her hairs. He pampered her back entering inside her top. Then he unhooked her bra and caressed her back. He parted his lips from her and saw her closed eyes with intense to love more. He kissed her eye lids and went down to kiss her cheeks. Then he pulled her closer and tightly hugs her in bone crushing hold. She hugs him back and pampered all over. Then he went down kissing from her cheek to neck bone. He started biting and sucking her neck to last his impact on her. Purvi tightened her grip in his hair in want for more. He kissed and nuzzled her neck with open mouth kisses. He pulled her closer pressing her sensitive parts with his hard chest. He nuzzled down on her lower neck when Purvi moaned his name – "Sachin."_

Sachin looked above hearing her name so sensitively from Purvi. He was breathing heavily and so did Purvi too. Their heart was racing badly. They looked into each other eyes with thirst and want.

She said with tears opening her eyes – "I love you Sachin."

He said unevenly caressing her in sensitive parts – "I love you too Purvi. I love you more than myself Purvi. I can live and die for you."

Purvi stopped him placing her palm on his mouth. She nodded her head in disagreement with tears in her eyes. Sachin kissed her palm and said – "Don't worry Purvi even death cannot separate us."

Then Purvi hugs him tightly once again throwing herself on him. They hug each other unevenly squeezing their dress rolling on the place. They were transferring their warm breath to each other once again.

 **FLASH-BACK ENDS**

He cried in pain.

* * *

 **FLASH-BACK 3**

Sachin was lying on the bed and Purvi was lying on his stomach playing with her dupatta. She had worn yellow anarkali.

They were peacefully resting in each other arms when suddenly Sachin said –

"Purvi what do you think? Is this right time to kiss you? I was thinking to have our first kiss"

Getting frightened Purvi blurred out from her mouth – "WHAT Sachin?"

She turned around and lifted herself near his face. Sachin kept his hand around her hair and said –

"I want to kiss you."

Purvi blushed shyly. She was out of her words. Before she can say something Sachin approached her and planted a soft moist kiss on her forehead.

Then Purvi looked at him and said – "You was talking about this kiss."

Sachin said – "Yes and what you thought?"

Then after few second he teased making Purvi go red – "Purvi what were you thinking?"

Then Purvi straightens up angrily and started hitting him with the pillow.

Sachin defended himself with his hand giggling all happily. After some time he pulled Purvi back with a jerk in a tight hug. Purvi falls down on his chest holding him back. Sachin pecked a small kiss on her head lifting up slightly. Purvi cuddled in his arms feeling his kiss.

 **FLASH-BACK ENDS**

He tightens his fist and stretched his nerves in endless pain. Abhay's mind was running with his process of memories. He was getting restless. He ran as fast as he can like never before. He was losing control over himself. He ran deep into the jungle away from all the hush. Then he stood like a wall still restlessly breathing. He roared in a pain as louder as he can stretchering his arms. Composing himself he looked down and oared like a wild animal in this dark jungle visualising Maithili. Then he went back to home.

* * *

 **ON THE OTHER HAND**

Purvi was also recalling the happy moments together and she went to a flash back.

 **FLASH-BACK 4**

 **Scene :-** A _fter the train incident, both Sachin and Purvi discovers that they were in the same college. One day, a quarrel take place between boys and girls on topic that, "BOYS ARE COOL THAN GIRLS AND GIRLS FIND WAYS TO COME NEAR BOYS." The dirls challenge them to have a match and the loosers will have to do the given task._

 _so the girls won the match...as per the bet..what girls will say boys have to do that..all boys and girls were gather..at one place in canteen.._

Shreya - "To kya karein in keh sath? Chor den kya?"

Purvi -"Han."

Shreya - "Kyaaaaaaa?"

Kavin - "Oh thank you purvi. You are great. Waise bhi meine kaab kaha tha keh Larkiyien cool nahi hoti. Right!"

Tarika got up and hold Kavin's ears and twisted them.

Kavin cried and said - "Taru leave yaar. It hurts."

Sachin - "Sorry na girls."

Purvi - "Guys they said sorry. Leave it na."

All girls together - "No."

Then Lavanya suggested - "Each boy has to do his own task."

Shreya - "Good idea. After all, each has to pay."

Purvi - "So let's sart?"

Sachin - "What's running race."

Purvi smiled.

Tasha - "So first is Kavin."

Kavin made a poor boy's face.

Kajal whispered in Shreya's ear and both gave a Hi-Five and then Shreya said - "Kavin tumhe sarree pahnana atti hai na."

Kavin immediately - "Of course" and then he realised a mischievious grip appearing on girls' faces.

Kavin - "No ... pleaseeeee"

Rajat to Kavin - "hey do whatever they say izzat ka sawal hai."

Tasha - "Dare is dare. Go to the drama club room and there is a net sarree. Wear."

Kavin went and finally after few mins Kavin comes back wearing a saree..and everyone claps.

Tasha - "Do cat walk."

Kavin had to do and then Shreya had a devil smile on his face.

Purvi - "Next one is ... Mmm ... Rajat."

Tarika - "Rajat I'll slap you."

Rajat - "How can a culprit oppose."

Tarika slapped Rajat and then sorry.

Lavanya - "Next is Vivek."

Tasha - "Vivek you have to bring my favorite ice-cream in 30 minutes and yeah go on foot."

Vivek - "But... OK"

Vivek did and came back with ice-cream for all.

Kajal - "Now Sachin's turn."

Shreya - "hey! Purvi you give him the dare."

Purvi - "Me... No ... Yo please."

Tasha - "Oh come'on! You have a golden chance. Take revenge of every quarrel."

Purvi accpeted and then she remembered that Sachin hated singing.

Purvi - "You have to sing a song."

Sachin gave a really horrified look to Purvi and then started.

 **Sachin - Dil ka hai jo haal**

 **Kaise main bataaoon**

 **Teri tasveer aankhon mein kaise dikhaoon**

 **In aankhon ke sapne lage hain ab muskuraane**

 **Yeh dil ki dhadkan lagii hai ab gungunane**

 **Nighahein uthaa**

 **Bataade zaraa**

 **Ki dil mein hai kya...**

 **Yeh ankahe kya hain phasaane...**

 **Kya hain phasaane**

He remembered their first meet in the train. The most memorable memories are with your loved ones. Spending time with them and walking hand in hand to far away places. It pains being distant from them. The more tries to subside the more heart carves.

 **Jo pyaar ho gaya hai**

 **Toh phir kaisa sharmaana... Sharmaana...**

 **Dil ki maasoom chaahat ko kaise chupaana... Chupaana...**

 **Tu aas paas saath hai**

 **Haath mein jo haath hai**

 **Dil khush hai**

 **Khushboo teri ho saanso mein**

 **Khwabon mein, khayalon mein**

 **Dil khush hai...**

Sachin came more closer towards her face. His hot breath was sending goosebumps all over her. Purvi turned her face slightly and closed her eyes.

Sachin intertwined their hands and Purvi opened her eyes. He could see a pool of emotions in her eyes which started flowing.

 **Meherbaan samaa**

 **Kya silsilaa hai**

 **Dil khush hai**

 **Jo chaaha thaa maine**

 **Jo thaa mangaa**

 **Vahi toh hua**

 **Vahi toh mujhko mila hai**

 **DIl khush mera hai**

 **Jo pyaar ho gaya hai**

 **Toh phir kaisa sharmaana**

 **Dil ki maasoom chaahat ko kaise chupaana**

He slid his hands around her neck and caressed her hair while sitting in a field. Their faces were inches apart. She held his hand and they lied on their backs. Sachin smiled at her and kept his hand on her cheek staring intently into each other's eyes.

 **Pal yeh churaa le milke zaraa**

 **Yeh saanse bulaayen aaja**

 **Khulke jeeye hum**

 **Harr ek lamhaa**

 **Baahein bulaayein aaja**

He sat beside Purvi on the bench not caring about the other presentees and Purvi rested her head on his...

 **Jo pyaar ho gaya hai**

 **Toh phir kaisa sharmaana**

 **Dil ki maasoom chaahat ko kaise chupaana...**

The song was over and all gave a wide range of appreciation from all.

Shreya - "OK ... So all done ... (pointing her finger towards the boys' gang) nect time be careful."

Sachin - "Ooo helloo what about Dushyant? You spared him."

Dushyant tried to slith away but Rajat hold him.

Purvi - "No punishment for him coz he told us your secret boys' locker room convo."

All the boys gave him a tough look.

Dushyant - "Marrr Gayaaa." and ran on his top speed with boys following him.

Shreya yelles - "By the way guys Youtube community would like to thank you. Every week you do something new for our entertainment."

Yeah she up loaded the recording on YouTube.

 **FLASH-BACK ENDS**

* * *

Purvi's POV - "We need to talk and we'll."

She took her cell and dialled his number. On the other side, Sachin was also trying to call.

 **Call-Centre Girl** \- "The person that you are calling is currently unavailable. Please try your call again later. Message one-thousand one."

.

Sachin - "Oh God! Pick up the Purvi."

Purvi - "Please Sachin, pick up, pick up, pick up dammit."

.

.

Finally, after 10 minutes the lines connected.

.

.

Sachin - "Purvi... mujhe tum se kuch kehna hai."

Purvi - "Mujhe bhi."

There was a scilence between two and suddenly both said - "I wanna meet."

Sachin - "Aaj shaam ko eik resturant ki opening hai. Dad gotta invitation but he don't wanna go. Shall we?"

Purvi - "But wo invitation to COUPLES keh liye haina."

Sachin - "Han...Lakin."

Purvi - "Don't worry I'll be ready."

Sachin - "OK. Will meet there. Bye."

Purvi - "Bye."

* * *

 **AT NIGHT**

 **AT THE** **RESTAURANT**

The both went and have a seat. Waiter brought the champagne.

After sometimes the song was played and Sachin asked Purvi to have a dance with him.

Purvi - "Are you crazy? You know about our relation."

Sachin - "Please purvi."

Purvi - "OK."

 _ **(pyaar ki yeh kahaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

 _ **hoti kya hai jawaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

The lights went dim except the spot light on the dance floor...

Sachin placed his right hand behind Purvi's left shoulder blade, cupping the shoulder blade...

Purvi felt spark as his arms were touching her bare back...

She wrapped her left arm around your Sachin's lifted arm and place her hand around his biceps..

 _ **woh bhi ek daur tha**_

 _ **waqt hi aur tha**_

 _ **jab woh the ajnabi**_

 _ **dono tanaha se the**_

 _ **par woh kehte kise**_

 _ **baat jo dil mein thi) - 2**_

Sachin looked in her eyes and kept drowning in them... deep...

He pulled her more close like a sticker... Both were too close as they can feel and hear each others' heart beat...

 _ **pyaar ki yeh kahaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

 _ **hoti kya hai jawaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

Her heart was racing... and Sachin could feel her nervousness...

 _ **gumsum gumsum rehte the dono**_

 _ **phir bhi dil mein kehte the dono**_

 _ **koyi sapana hum bhi to paayein**_

 _ **ek din tute ghum ke woh ghere**_

For the time she forgot herself and melted in his arms...There faces were inches apart and they almost had a kiss...She turned red!

 _ **jhilmil jhilmil aaye savere**_

 _ **mausam badala jaagi fizaayein**_

 _ **woh mil gaye, woh khil gaye**_

 _ **aur pyaar ho hi gaya**_

 _ **jo maanga tha, woh paaya to**_

 _ **hosh kho hi gaya**_

Their eyes met to see pure love and care for each other and pain hidden in them for years...Immense love for each other...Her cheeks were turning glowing re!

 _ **pyaar ki yeh kahaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

 _ **hoti kya hai jawaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

The males twirled females so as SachVi ... He twirled her around..and then pulling her close...as her back hit his chest! ... She hit a well-build body and hugged him feeling his warmth...

 _ **haule haule abb woh deewaane**_

 _ **gun gun gaaye dil ke taraane**_

 _ **sun sun jhumein saari hawaanyein**_

 _ **dhadkan dhadkan hai behaki behaki**_

 _ **mann mann, mann mann, chaahat hai mehaki**_

 _Slowly_ _s_ lowly he pushed her away from him and then pulled her swiftly and lift her high...her cheeks gave off hot red blush...

 _ **sapane apane jaadu jagaayein**_

 _ **phir dekhoge, toh jaanoge**_

 _ **kya hai nasha pyaar ka**_

 _ **yahi sochoge, yahi chaahoge**_

 _ **sun rahi ye sada**_

The males shuffles their partners and a lady landed in the well-build body of his, Sachin. He was furious as he was not expecting her at that perfect moment of her love...

 _ **pyaar ki yeh kahaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

 _ **hoti kya hai jawaani suno**_

 _ **ek ladka tha, ek ladki thi**_

 _ **woh bhi ek daur tha**_

 _ **waqt hi aur tha**_

 _ **jab woh the ajnabi**_

 _ **dono tanaha se the**_

 _ **par woh kehte kise**_

 _ **baat jo dil mein thi...**_

Sachin took Purvi down the stage and said - "We are leaving."

Purvi - "What happened?"

Sachin - "I'll tell you today but for now let us reach somewhere."

Purvi - "Where."

Sachin - "You will see."

They reached ...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **Kajal, JannatFairy, Guest NL, samina, mithi, CIDans, DivaNims, Rajvigirl, AreejSachinLover, kiku17 and Anubhab Kavin fan** thanxz a lot...


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle** ~ What Is Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 2,189

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh.

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

Sachin took Purvi down the stage and said - "We are leaving."

Purvi - "What happened?"

Sachin - "I'll tell you today but for now let us reach somewhere."

Purvi - "Where."

Sachin - "You will see."

They reached a Mandir of Lord Mata Durga. (Source info :- Wikipedia)

Sachin starts to narrate the whole story to Purvi in outline.

Sachin - "Mein solve to ek drug summgling ka case karne gaya tha lakin mujhe kya malum tha keh wahan mera ateet mujhe aa le ga ... case keh akhiri din jab sub jashna mein they to wo sab drunk they. Mujhe drink nahi karna tha to mein zara side mein chala gya ... Phir mujhe ek aurat nazar aai ... Wo aurat pechle kuch dino se mera pecha ker rahi thi ... To us din mein uss ki sachai janane keh liye us keh peeche gaya .. Wo Bhangarh keh kile mein ander chali gyi aur mere tajasus ki inteha thi keh wo pura kila makari keh jalo dhul mitti aur purane furnivara se bhara hua tha lakin wo aurat jis kamre mein gyi wahan mom battiyen roshan thein aur sab phirnichar bhi naya tha ... Us keh mutabik mein koi Shahzada Sachindra Nanduri Ramachandra Murthy aur wo koi Rajkumari Gayatrisinghi Shivranjini Maithili Garima Pandher thi. Hum dono mein pyaar hua lakin uski jaat alag thi isliye ghar walon ne humain jala diya ... Yeh mera akhiri janam hai aur is janam mein mujhe usse apnana hoga warna us ki attama ko kabhi shanti nahi mile gi ... Maine us ki baato per vishwaas nahi kiya aur foran Mumbai aa gaya ... Yahan kuch maheeno tak to sab theek chalta raha lakin phir wo laut aai aur mein us ki taraf khicha chala gaya ... Us hi keh kaaran meine sharab peni shuru ki kyukeh mujhe laga keh is tarah mein usse bhul paon ga lakin meine tum per ... (He took a little pause and then contuned) ... wo sab ... mujhe tume batana chahiye tha ... mujhe tume bata dena chahiye tha."

He was on knees and crying madly. Purvi was to surprise to move or speak.

Sachin shaked her - "Purvi ... Purvi dekho ... meri tarf dekho ... please Purvi kuch to bolo."

Purvi - "Wo wahan ... wo ..." she pointed towards the outside of that mandir.

 _The weather was becoming bad. From bad to worse and from worse to worst. It seemed as if the storm was coming ... The wind was blowing hard and the trees swayed from side to side. The perfect noon was transformed into deep night and it was thundering and lighting of clouds and the Sun was covered by the dark._

Sachin saw in the direction of pointed finger. There was she standing, Maithili with Purvi and Sachin's parents on target.

Maithili - "Purviiiiiiii mandir se bahir aao aur mere sawami se alag ho jao."

Purvi - "Nahi ... kabhi nahi ... bohat khel liya tune apna khel ... ab aur nahi."

Maithili - "Lagta hai tumhe apni maa baba ki koi fiqar nahi hai ... haina." And she used Psychokinesis technique and hit Purvi's father to a tree.

 ** _BANG!_**

He hit the bark of the tree and blood oozed from his forehead.

Purv and Sachin together - "Maaaa..."

Maithli - "Tuch ... tuch ... tuch ... bola tha na ... bahir aao warna mujhe majburan apne saas sasur ko bhi zakhmi karna pare ga."

Purvi stepped down but Sachin stopped her.

Sachin - "Purvi nahi wo tumhe marr de gi."

Sachin stopped Purvi but she threw Sachin away and went down. As soon she was ot of the mandir she was held captive by an unvisible force which was binding her and it was becoming difficult for her to breath. Her eys became red due to shortage of oxygen and Sachin could not do anything.

After thinking much he said - "Mein tumhare sath chalne keh liye tayar hon Maithili lakin us se pehle meuhe Purvi se akele mein kuch baat karni hai."

Maithili's faced glowed - "Sach ... lakin mein kaise maan lo. Chalo theek hai 15 minute aur agar 15 minute mein tum wapis nahi aiye to mein tum dono keh maa baap ko marr dungi."

Sachin - "Main aaoga."

Sachin took Purvi inside the Mandir near Mata and then said.

Saxhin - "his is probably the last day of my life..."

Purvi - "Shhhhh ... aaisa matt bolo."

Sachin - "Maa baba ka khayal rakhna aur mero bacho ka bhi."

Purvi - "Ba ... bac ... hon le bare mein ... tum ...he kaiseeee?"

Sachin - "CID officer hon ... itna to pata laga hi sakta hon."

Purvi - "Please Sachin matt jao."

Sachin - "Agar mein na gaya to wo sab khatam ker degi. Mujhe jana hi hoga."

Purvi - "To theek hai ... mein bhi is pavitr agni ki qasm khati hon keh tumhe wapis laogi."

Sachin - "Nahiiiii Purvi ... us mein khatra ho sakta hai."

Purvi - "To mein apne mangalsutra k liye her khatra jhel sakti hon."

Sachin kissed Purvi on his forehead and Purvi bend to touch his feet. Sachin held her in midway and said - "Tum is dil mein basti ho." and he hugged him. Then with the Trishul he cuts his finger and apply vermilion at the parting of her hair and then came out.

Sachin - "Chalo." and she took her to Pataal Lok.

...

On the Earth, Purvi and her parents were in Sachin's ban-glow and Purvi remembered a woman monk outside the hospital. She left and brought her home.

Monk told them that Maithili had taken Sachin to Paatal lok from where she will take him to Teesra Lok. Her world.

(Monk's name) - "Wo tumhare pati ko apni duiniya mein le gyi hai."

Purvi - "Meenakshi jee kya koi rasta hai Sachin ko wapis lane ka."

Meenakshi - "Han rasta to hai lakin kudrat ka ussool hai ... ki ek atma do shareeron mein nahi reh sakti. Tumhe us duiya mein jaana hoga aur us keh liye tumhe marna hoga."

Purvi - "Mein tayar hon."

Meenakshi performed some mantars and say - "Sab se pehle hame Sachin ka shareer talaash karna hoga."

Purvi - "Mein janti ho keh wo kahan milega."

All went to Bhangrah kila and searched for his today. They found him inside a secret room with 11 other bodies after much efforts and went back to Mumbai. It took 3 days for this search.

* * *

 **PATAAL LOK**

There were some the black ladies do some rituals on Sachin and place a necklace around his enck which he throws away. maithili gets ready and comes out.

Maithili - "Hum aaj bohat khush hein."

Sachin - "Huh..."

Maithili - "Kuch der mein ap bhi hume chahne lage gein."

Sachin - "Kabhi nahi ... Sajhi tum ... Mein yahan is liye aaiya ta k tum wahan kissi ko nuksaan na poncha sako."

Maithili - "Wo kabhi yahan nahi aa sakti. Eik martba hum Teesre Lok ponch gye to koi hum dono ko alag nahi ker pye ga." She caste a spell and sachin went unconscious.

* * *

 **EARTH**

Meenakshi warns Purvi that this fight is very tough. She then said that she will have to give exams of will power, goodness and karma, and only then she will be able to reach her goals. She then tells that she has to achieve all this before New Moon night else Sachin would never return. She then performs some rituals and Purvi's soul gets separated from her body and only Meenakshi can see her. Purvi worships in front of Mata Rani to take her blessings. Meenakshi asks to bring Sachin's body and his father and Varun bring them. They lie it with Purvi's body and Meenakshi both their hands with a thread.

Sachin's Mother - "Yeh ap kyu ker rahi hein?"

Meenakshi - "Yeh un dono ki atm raksha k liye hai. Wo dono ek dusre ki raksha karein ge. Mein is dor mein teen ghanthein do gi. Her danger mein eik gahth khule gi aur agar ye teeno khul gyien to wo kabhi wapis nahi aa sakte ge."

* * *

 **MAITHILI AND PATAAL LOK**

She enters to a beautiful valley with greenery and flowers. Stange trees and birds were there.

Maithili - "Aap tayar hein hamari duiya mein anne kk liye."

Sachin - "Mein bas khush ho keh meri family mahfooz hai. Mein tumhare samne ho. Tumhare putla (puppet) bane khara ho. Jo karna hai karo."

Maithili gets happy and she orders him to lay on a bed of flowers and Sachin follows. She lays beside her and they both consummate. She takes mud from there and says "Yeh yahan ki mitthi hai. Iss se ap ka naya shahreer bane ga aur ap hum mein se ek ho gye ge." She sprinkles the mud on Sachin and at Sachin's home on Earth Sachin body starts to get red and one more knot opens. Meenakshi tells they, this is not a good sign. One more knot and it's all over.

At home, everyone starts to pray for their safety.

* * *

 **PURVI'S ADVENTURES IN PATAAL LOK**

 **WILL POWER TEST**

Purvi reaches there and sees 5 mirrors there. One of the mirror is the way to Lava lake and she has to find it. She sees Maithili there.

Purvi - "Main aa gyi ho Sachin ko wapis lane."

Maithili - "Kuch nahi ker sakti tum" Saying this she multiplys herself in 5 and shuffles. Purvi gets scared and starts to recite the "Jai Mata Di" The 5 Maithilis start approaching her. And she gets hell scared. She takes a wood piece laying there and hits a mirror. Nothing happens to maithili but Purvi gets scratched and one of the knots in thread opens. All gets worried and prays Mata to help them. Then Purvi remembers that it is the test of her will power.

 _ **To conquer the exam of will power, she would have to control her anger and kill it as anger makes one mad.**_

She starts meditation and soon the fake Maithili disappears. Purvi finds the correct mirror and brake to proceed inside.

Meenakshi - "Purvi ne pehla parao paar ker liya hai. Ab usse shaitaan ki murti se trshul hasil karna hai."

* * *

 **INTELLIGENCE TEST**

Purvi reaches a place with moving pillars. She recalls Meenakshi telling her that this would be her test of intelligence as she would have to reach Shaitaan's statue placed in the centre and then extract out Trishul after breaking the statue. She wonders how to reach the centre as the pillars are standing over molten Lava as if she chooses wrong pillar they would fall down. She thinks and thinks and after seeing some pebbles she gets the idea. She picks up few stones and starts playing stappoo with them landing on the pillar which remains still once a stone lands on it. This way she crosses over and reaches Shaitaan's statue. Meenakshi is worried as Purvi has only 20 minutes to cross the second stage. Purvi tries to take Shaitaan's statue but it's too hot, she almost misses balance but manages to steady herself and holds on to a bone placed near the statue. With one swift move, she throws off the statue and a trishul comes out. Purvi recalls Meenakshi telling her that this trishul will help her destroying Maithili. Purvi tries to take Trishul but the whole Pataal lok shakes and all the paths of Pataal Lok close. She manages to grab the Trishul and while all other pathways close down, a new path emerges between the lava. Purvi starts moving over that path and reached Maithili's place.

* * *

 **PURVI ENTERS MAITHILI"S WORLD**

Purvi yells - "Maithili ... Dor rahe Sachin se... "

Maithili first gets worried watching the trishul in Purvi's hand but after composing her she says - "Tumhe kya laga keh tum yahan tak poanch gyi to Sachin ko le jao gi yahan se ... KABHI NAHi ... ap ye pehla wala Sachin nahi raha ... YEh mera hai."

Maithili orders Sachin to kill Purvi and destroy the Trishul.

Sachin comes near Purvi and ...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **THIS CHAPTER HAVE RESEMBLANCE WITH SONY TV'S SHOW "ANAMIKA" AND I ACCEPT IT.**

 **NEXT WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

 **mithu, Guest NL, AreejSachinLover, katiiy, DivaNims, JannatFiary, anayaj, CIDans, KAVINSANJANA, samina, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Nia757, mithi and Kajal** Thanxz a lot...

 **mithu** If you think that after 31,344 words of my own, I would steal someone else hard work that you are wrong dear but don't worry, I have many ideas for dance. I have edited them so please have a look. That's better than previous one and the same answer for the one who PM.


	12. Chapter 12 : End of Story

**Tittle** ~ What Is Love?

 **Fandom** ~ CID

 **Genre** ~ Crime, Romance

 **Rating** ~ This fan fiction will be rated K+

 **Pairing** ~ Sachin, Purvi

 **Word Count** ~ 4,723

 **Summary** ~ Koi kehta hai pyar nasha ban jata hain, koi kehta hai pyar saza ban jata hain... Par pyar karo agar sache dil se, To wo pyar hi jeene ki wajah ban jata hain..!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**. I do not own CID. It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B. P. Singh. The songs are not my property...

 **CLAIMER** ~ I am human; therefore bound to mistakes. If you feel like something should be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can't guarantee if I'll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 **PURVI ENTERS MAITHILI"S WORLD**

Purvi yells - "Maithili ... Dor raho Sachin se... "

Maithili first gets worried watching the trishul in Purvi's hand but after composing her she says - "Tumhe kya laga keh tum yahan tak poanch gyi to Sachin ko le jao gi yahan se ... KABHI NAHi ... ap ye pehla wala Sachin nahi raha ... YEh mera hai."

Maithili orders Sachin to kill Purvi and destroy the Trishul.

Sachin comes near Purvi and hit her hard to a stone laying there. The trishul in her hand fell far and she had a cut on her forehead. Blood starting oozing from that scar.

On Earth, Purvi's body to wrentch. All got worried as well as frightened. All went to the Goddess mandir and prayed for the two soul less bodies laying there.

Purvi's Mother - "Hey Mata Rani mere bacho ki raksha ker, raksha ker mere bacho ki, Agar unhein kuch ho gaya to mein apne ap ko maaf nahi ker paon gi."

Varun came forward and gave a hand to her.

Varun - "Mom wo dono jald hi wapis aa gyein ge. Don't worry!"

All together - " _Ma jai Ma bolo Shera wali Ma_

 _Ho- Jo karti hai Sher sawari, es ki chavvi hai jag mein niyari. Ma-_

 _Ho- Bhawan Maiya ka sab se nirala, Dar pe aaye karma wala. Ma-_ \- "

123 - "Aa Mata Rani in sab ka tera uper bohat vishwaas hai ... Isse tootne matt dena Mata ... Bacha le in do pyaar karne walon ko."

Here in Maithili's world, Purvi was laying down having a scar on forehead and spian in her foot. Maithili was continuously laughing.

Purvi - "Sachin ... kya ker rahe ho tum ... Wo ,,, wo bura hai ... us ..us ne tumhe apne wash mein ker kiya hai...jago Sachin jago ...Mein... mein tumhare Purvi."

Maithili - "Maine tumhe pehle hi bola tha keh ab yeh tumhara pehle wala Sachin nahi mera Sachindra hai aur ab yeh wohi kare ga jo mein usse kahon gi."

Maithili to Sachin - "MArr do isse."

Sachin nodded and went to Purvi. He was about to hit her when a force stopped him from doing so and he fell near the Trishul. YES! Mata was helping them.

On Earth, 123 told everyone that Mata is with them and SachVi are showing good signs.

In Maithili's world, Sachin got up and looked at the Trishul. He bend and picked it up.

Maithili cried - "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

But till then Sachin had picked it already.

Suddenly, the Trishul become bulky and fell of his hand. The body of Sachin which had turned red started to become normal like a miracle and Sachin remembered everything.

 _ **His encounters with Maithili, His Family, His Reality, and the most important HIS LOVE Purvi.**_

He went near Purvi and gave her a helping hand.

On Earth, the scar of Purvi and redness of Sachin was vanishing and evryone was happy to see this good sign.

Purvi got up and Sachin hugged her.

Maithili cried - "Sachin ap hamare hein ... Ap ne kaha tha keh ap ... ap hum se prem karte hein."

Sachin - "Mein tumhare sath iss liye aaiya kyu keh mein apne parivar walon ki jaan khatre mein nahi dalna chahta tha. Mein tum se nahi Purvi se pyaar karta hon."

Maithili - "Hamara kya hoga ... Ap aaisa nahi ker sakte ... hum ne ap k bohat lamba intezaar kiya hai."

Sachin - "Tum ne bola keh tum ne mera 12 janmo aur 359 saalon tak inteezaar kiya lakin tum pyaar ko samjh hi na saki. Arre pyaar to wo hai jis keh chalte ek gaya to dusri khud ba khud maut ko gale laga ker chali aai keh mujhe bacha sake. Tum ne to meuj se kabhi pyaar kiya hi nahi tha."

Maithili - "To kya mera pyaar jhuta tha?"

Sachin - "darasak wo pyaar hi nahi tha. Bas tumhari mujhe hasil kerne ki koshish. Infact, your stuborness to win over me. Agar tum meujh se sacha pyaar karti ho to jane do hame."

Maithili cried - "NAHIIIIIIII ... Jo mera nahi ho saka wo kissi ka bhi nahi ho sakta."

Saying this Maithili throws a fireball towards them and Sachin pushed Purvi aside. Both were safe. Maithili came near Purvi and raised her hand to kill Purvi. As she came near, Sachin immediately picked the Trishul and pierced in Maithili's stomach.

Sachin huggs Purvi and Maithili dies having the memories of their First birth as Prince and Princess.

On Earth, Sachin and Purvi gains concious and evryone is really happy. All take a sign of relief and Sachin and Purvi thanks 123 for her helf.

123 - "Stay bless my child. May God always help you."

Purvi - "123 jee thank you ... thank you very much keh ap ne ek larki ka ghar ujarne se bacha liya."

123 - "Any time my child." and then she leaves.

SachVi took the blessings of others.

Purvi's father - "Sachin beta hamein maaf ker do."

Sachin - "Arre uncle ap aaisa matt boliyen. Ap bare hein. Please mujhe sharminda matt karein."

Purvi's father - "Agar aaisa hai to phir tum meujhe uncle kyu bol rahe ho?"

Sachin - "Jeeeee ... ?"

Purvi's father - "Arre Dad bulao na."

All laughs at the compliment and embrace eath other but one member was missing. and he was Varun.

Varun sneeked from there at the tarrace. It was night stary filled sky and he started at those twinkling stars.

Varun's POV - "Mein samna nahi ker paon ga un ka. Kaise ... kaise aur kyu ghalti ki meine unhein pechane mein ... how Ican be so despo ... meri wajah se wo dono alag hue ... agar us dinn mein mom dad ko Purvi se milkne jane k liye force na karta to shaiad ... sab meri wajah se hua .. Bachon ko unke dad se alag ker diya jab keh bachpan mein mein dad k bina ek roti ka niwala tak nahi khata tha ... I am such a loser ... No I am a great loser ... "

His pool of thoughts was break by Sachin.

Sachin - "Kyu sale sahab ap khushi ankho mein ansu liye tarre dekh ker celebrate karte hein. By the way nice style."

Varun - "Nahi wo ... wo mein ... bus yuhi ... wo ankh mein ..."

Sachin - "Kuch nahi gya tha .. bohat purana bahana hai ... Sach sach batao ..."

Sachin ket his hand on his shoulder and pressed it in assurance.

Varun - "I am sorry..."

Sachin - "Kis kiye?"

Varun - "15 saal pehle sab kuch hia ... us mein meri ghalti thi. Mom dad ko us din anne k liye maine hi force kiya tha. I am guilty..."

Sachin - "Jo kuch bhi hua us mein tumhari nahi haalaat ki ghalti thi. Tumhe pareeshan hone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai."

Varun folded his hand in front of Sachin and said - "I am sorry! Please meujhe ..."

Sachin - "meine bola na keh koi baat nahi... Chalo ab neeche chalo .."

Purvi to Sachin - "Chalo tumhe kissi se milwana hai?"

Sachin - "Kahan ...?"

Purvi - "Arre chalo to sahi."

They came to Purvi's banglow and went to kids room. Purvi supposed that they were asleep but the kids were awake. It was 2 : 30 at night.

Purvi - "Dono abhi tak jag rahe hein?"

Sachin - "Yeh ... mera ,,,,, bac ... yeh mein ... yeh ..."

Purvi - "Han! Jis din maine wo divorce papers behje us k do hafto baad mujhe pata chala keh mein ... main aai thi tumhare ghar lakin tum jaa chuke they ..."

Sachin - "Shhhh..." He heard the children saying...

Reenu - "Ayur meine nanu ki diary mein Un ka birthday date dekha. It's 16 July. Hum unhein surprise dein kya?"

Ayur - "lakin kya..."

Reenu - "Hmmm ... Chalo sochte hein..."

Ayur - "Hum un ki picture banate hein canvos ker."

Reenu - "Arre budhu wo portrait hota hai aur tum canvous per paitn kaise kro ge. Last time tum tree paint ker rahe they air wo tree kam ek jinni ziada lag raha tha. Hum unhein doll gift karein ge."

Ayur - "Ufff! Ek to yeh larkiyein ... In ko samjhna mere bas ki baat nahi hai."

Sachin - "Dekho mera beta kitna smart hai."

Reenu - "Huh!...Whatever... To tum hi batao kya dein."

Ayur - "Ideaaaaaaa..."

Reenu - "Kyaaaaa?"

Ayur whispered something in Reenu's ear and both children's face glowed like a 100 Watt bulb.

Purvi and Sachin entered the room. Kids were astonished to see them at this time.

Reenu without looking at them - "Kya chahiye ap dono ko."

Purvi - "Wo tumhare dad ..."

Ayur - "Humhein kissi ki zaroorat nahi hai."

Sachin - "Dekho beta ."

Reenu - "Beta matt boliyen. Koi rishta nahi hai ap ka hamare sath."

Sachin - "Dekho ..."

Reenu - "Kya dekhein hum ... Hamare dad zinda ho ker bhi hum se milne nahi aai ... Her father's day per sab bacho k dad atte they aur school play dekhte they lakin hamre dad zinda ho ker bhi nahi aaiye ... Her birthday per hum apne dad ko dekhna chahte they lakin wo hote to atte na ... Her new year per hum apne mom dad k sath new year celebrate karna chate they lakin wo nahi they ... her sports day per hum bhi chahte they k mere dad mujhe cheer up kerne aaiye lakin ap tab bhi nahi aaiye ... to kis haq se ap beta keh rahe hein hamein? Boliyen! Ap bolein ge kaise ... kuch bolne k liye hoga to na..."

Ayur - "Ree bas kro na ... Dekho aa to gye hein na ..."

Reenu - "Tumhe milna hai to milo ... I don't want them." Saying this she went to balcony.

Ayur - "Milna tha mujhe ap se ... gifts chahiye they ap se her first position ane ker ... good night kiss chahiye thi ap ki ... bed-time stories sun'na chahte they hum ap se ... but you were not here. WHY?"

Sachin - "Ayurrr mein ... I am sorry ... janta hon keh ek sorry se tumhari zindagi k wo saal jo mere bina tum dono ne kate wo wapis to nahi ane wale lakin baki k saal to hum ekhte reh sakte hein na?"

Ayur - "Wohi to ek jawab chahiye keh ap no unke (pointing towards Purvi) kyu chora?"

Sachin - "Beta abhi tum bohat chote ..."

Reenu - "Chota nahi hai wo .. halaat ne bohat bara ker diye hai usse ... Hum sach janana chahte hein aur wo bhi abhi. Akhir kyu wajah thi keh ap ne Un se rishta hi tor diya."

Sachin told them the story excluding those parts which were not approperiate for the children. They both, immediately, hugged him.

Reenu and Ayur together - "dad ab to hume chor keh nahi jao ge na?"

Sachin (having tesry eyes) - "Nahi ... abhi bhi nahi."

Reenu and Ayur together - "Thanks you Dad."

Ayur - "Dad ap ko pata hai mein na bohat achi drawings banata hon aur Reenu na singing karti hai bilkul Justix Biber ki tarah. Aao na mein ap ko meri drawings dekhon."

Sachin - "Han! Chalo ... Purvi tum bhi aao na."

Purvi saw towards kids and kids showed a hattered face. This was not gone unoticed by Sachin but Purvi signalled Sachim to keep mum and went outside. She came to her bed-room and stretched her on bed and cried a lot on her fate.

 _ **Her children, Her own blood, Her life ... Hate her!**_

Days passed, Sachin tried to convince the children to address Purvi as MUM but bothing changed.

.

Time flew to July 16, 2015. It was Purvi's Birthday.

* * *

 ** _JULY 16, 2015_**

 ** _TIME : 12 : 00 A. M._**

 ** _PURVI'S BIRTHDAY_**

It's 15 July and in a few minutes, the clock will turn to midnight and it will be 16th July. She was in her room which was shared by her it was 00 : 00 A. M. was shown on mobile screen she mentally said to herself "Happy birthday Purvi. You're one your older." Her phone lit up and vibrated.

Purvi smiled over the messages by her family and friends, his dad, mom, brother, sister-in-law and her school friends. She felt so loved.

She woke up really late next morning as she had not to go to bureau. She woke and sat in her empty bedroom. It seemed that Sachin had already went to bureau.

The first thing she did was to check her cell phone for a message from her hubby but sadly none. She raised her eyebrow. WEIRED! But she thought he'll throw a surprise birthday party for her.

With messy hair she walked to the kitchen as she was feeling dead hungry. At the kitchen was her sister-in-law. "Happy birthday bhabhi." She was really excited. "Thanks Asha. By the way Sachin kahan hai?" Purvi asked. "Bureau-u-u kyu koi kaam tha?" She asked.

"Nahi bas yuhi ... wo bedroom mein nahi tha na is liye." Purvi said in causal tune.

Meanwhile the chef entered. "alle Pulvi bibi jee ... Ap Yahan ... Alle aaj to ap ta Danam din hai na ... Danam din mubalak ho ... bo endaregi mein kyu boplte hein ... han ... Hapi baday."

Purvi smiled and said - "Thanks Ramu kaka. Kaka bhook lagi hai ... nashta lga to please"

"Abhi laya garma garm nashta." Saying this kaka engrosed to work.

Purvi came to lounge and pick a magzine laying there. She kept flipping it's pages. Meanwhile, the breakfast was served and after having breakfast, she wandered what to do. She was in the house where even the landline was ficked by servants, then, her work was impossible.

She came to garden and sat there. It was summer time and due to hot dry summer afternoon wind she got a lil fever. She rested after taking medincine in her room and drifted to sleep while outside the whole house was being decorated for the party.

It was already past nine and everyone except for Baekhyun was in the living room. Reenu, Ayur, Muskaan (Children's nanny) and Asha (Sachin's sister) had gathered as they carroom. Sachii(Sachin's mom), Sagar (Sachin's father), Parag (Purvi's father) and Parvati (Purvi's mom) were watching movie together while Varun just sat between Parvati and sagar reading things in his tab. Just then, the door was opened and Sachin walked in. He greeted all of them and actually noticed. Purvi was nowhere to be found. He felt weird. "Where's Purvi?" he asked.

"She is in her room. I think she isn't feeling well." Sagar kindly answered.

Sick? Sachin hardly believe that because he saw Purvi was doing fine that morning and he knew that the day Purvi was supposed to be fine. But he also knew his dad wouldn't lie to him.

"Okay," he said and then walked toward his room; putting aside his beg and stuffs.

Sachin took a small wrapped blue colour box and walked toward Purvi's room. He knocked the door and then walked in. As he walked in he noticed Purvi was sitting on the bed, looking all moody. "Um, Purvi . baby?" he called.

Purvi looked up and noticed there's Sachin. "Oh." She replied. Wait; did he just call me baby?

Purvi felt like he was hallucination. Maybe not. "What is it?"

"Here," Sachin shyly gave the wrapped box – a present. "Happy birthday day, Purvi." He smiled at the end. Purvi blinked his eyes. Tears suddenly in her eyes, wanting to stream down her cheeks but he just held it. She then suddenly stood up, took the box and then hugged Sachin tightly. "Thank you." She said, really thankful. Purvi then cried softly because she felt touch. Someone actually remembered her birthday. Sachin gave out a soft chuckled, wondering why Purvi would even cried. "Baby, why are you crying?" he asked, as he softly patted Purvi's back. "It's just a small present."

Purvi broke the hug and stared at Sachin. "No." She said. "This is gold!" she claimed.

Sachin chuckled, felt absurd. "It's not gold."

"It's from you, of course its gold." Sachin sighed but still smile.

"Okay, but others must have given you lots and lots of present, right?" he asked, but there's no answer from Purvi. "Purvi?"

She felt sad suddenly and wanted to cry so she hid herself from Sachin. She felt embarrassed. Sachin's eyes was widen even more, confused with Sachin but then he said. "Eii... no way. Did they forget your birthday today?" he carefully asked. Not true... right?

Purvi silently said "Yeah .maybe..."

Sachin said "OK so wear this (giving her a packet) and come ..We'll go out. I am waiting outside." Saying this he left.

Outside each light was off. Purvi got ready and came down the stairs. Suddenly, spot lights were on her as she came down. Suddenly everyone cried,

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR PURVI_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

 _FROM GOOD FRIENDS AND TRUE,_

 _FROM OLD FRIENDS AND NEW,_

 _MAY GOOD LUCK GO WITH YOU,_

 _AND HAPPINESS TOO,_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU._

Sachin gave a hand to Purvi and they came down together and rose petals were showered over them. As they came down, Purvi was too happy that she kissed Sachin on his cheeks. Some hooting voices were heard and SachVi were embarrassed. Reenu and Ayur went to stage. Reenu to mike in her hand.

Reenu - "Ladies and Gentlemen... May we have your attention please ... Thank you. So you all elderly people gave the birthday girl a triditiobnal old Birthday wish. Isn't it? ... So here are kids also which have prepared a song on our generation."

Ayur - "And we will present it before you. SO enjoy..."

 _ **Reenu -**_ _Once a year we celebrate_

 _With stupid hats and plastic plates_

 _ **Ayur -**_ _The fact that you were able to make_

 _Another trip around the sun_

 _ **Reenu -**_ _And the whole clan gathers round_

 _And gifts and laughter do abound_

 _ **Ayur -**_ _And we let out a joyful sound_

 _And sing that stupid song_

 _ **Reenu and Ayur -**_ _Happy birthday_

 _Now you're one year older_

 _Happy birthday_

 _ **Reenu -**_ _Your life still isn't over_

 _Happy birthday_

 _ **Ayur -**_ _How much more can you take?_

 _But your friends are hungry_

 _So just cut the stupid cake_

 _ **Reenu and Ayur -**_ _Happy birthday_

 _Happy birthday_

 _Happy birthday, dear_

Claps sound for them and they went down to their Mom and Dad. SachVi went on knees and Purvi said "Thank you ... It was so sweet."

All the invites came and gave bouquets and gifts to Purvi. The chef came with a cake. Purvi cut it and fed to her hubby first, then her parents and In-Laws.

All were busy in drinks or causal talks when they heard a sound of twinge. It was Sachin.

 _ **Sachin -**_ _Sabse haseen hai_

 _Sabse juda hai_

 _Woh dekho meri jaan_

 _Pyaar ke liye hi duniya bani hai_

 _Pyaar ka mila inaam_

 _Raghupati raghav…_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Non stop party_

 _Aaj ki party_

 _Celebrations tere naam_

 _ **All together -**_ _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Non stop party, aaj ki party_

 _Celebrations tere naam_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raaghav raaghav_

 _ **Sachin -**_ _Kya raat hai, kya baat hai_

 _Meri zindagi mere saath hai_

 _Na chain hai na hosh hai_

 _Har aarzoo madhosh hai_

 _ **Purvi -**_ _Maangi dua jo kabhi tere mere lab ne_

 _Jaane tamanna use poori ki hai rab ne_

 _Kaise karoon main shukriya_

 _Raghupati raghav_

 _Raghupati raghav_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Non-stop party_

 _Aaj ki party_

 _Celebrations tere naam_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _ **Varun -**_ _What a groove?_

 _I wana move_

 _Check it out_

 _Na na na na_

 _Nana nana_

 _ **Sachin -**_ _Rango se bhi rangeen hai_

 _Yeh pal bada namkeen hai_

 _Phir yeh sama na aayega_

 _Phir yeh nasha na chayega_

 _Raina bhi khwabon ke charago se saji hai_

 _Mere khayalon mein bhi dhoom machi hai_

 _Beheke hue hain armaan_

 _ **All together -**_ _Hola amigo_

 _Hola amigo_

 _Hola amigo, sabko salaam_

 _Hola amigo, sabko salaam_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram_

 _Raghupati raghav raja ram (Repeat once)_

 _ **Sachin and Purvi -**_ _Non-stop party_

 _Aaj ki party_

 _Celebrations tere naam_

 _Raghupati Raghav Raja Ram_

 _Raghupati raghav_

 _Raghupati raghav_

 _Raghupati raghav..raghav..raghav..raghav_

After dance, Purvi was sitting near the bar when a servant came.

"Ma'am ap ko kissi ne Tarace per bulaya hai." Saying this he left.

"Terrance per ... Sachin no more surprises."

She went to Terrance.

* * *

 **TERRACE**

Purvi entered saying "Oh My God! Sachin ... no more surprises ... Don't tell me that there is something more." But it was not Sachin who call, instead, there were Reenu and Ayur.

Reenu said "Ap ne sab se gift liye hai aur ab hum bhi ap ko gift dena chahte hein. There's the box (She pointed towards a table) Go and check."

Purvi was confused and went to the table, she took the box and opened it. It was Jack-In-The-Box. Purvi was afraid and Sachin had heard so he was there hiding also. Watching this he was furious and came out.

"Reenu ... Ayur ... Come forward." He yelled and children were frightened. They hadn't heard such kind of voice of Sachin.

The both came in front having faces down.

"Enough is Enough ... Bohat hoga tum dono k baadtamezi ... ab mein aur bardsht nahi ker sakta ..." Sachin said in anger. "RAM SINGH" Sachin called a servant. Ram Singh entered and Sachin said "Inn dono ka saman pack ker do aur gari mein rakho. Driver ko kehna inhein 'Scholars Home' chor aaiye. Address hai '153, Rajpur Road, Dehradun, Uttarakhand 248195, India' aur Phone # hai +91-135-2734337." Saying this Sachin went down.

Purvi was about to go down when she heard the innocent voices. "We are sorry MOM." Reenu and Ayur said together.

Purvi's eyes filled after hearing word MOM from them.

Reenu said "Mom hum ne socha tha pehle ao ko Jack box se dara ker jab ap wapis jane lago gi to MOM keh kr wapis bulaiyen ge lakin Dad bhi aa gye."

Reenu and and Ayur hugged Purvi and said "Mom hame boarding school nahi jana ... please ... please ap dad ko bolo na mom ..please mom." Purvi hugged them back.

"OK ... mein Sachin se baat karti hon." Saying this she went down to Sachin and dragged her to room. "Sachin wo dono mujhe surprise dena chahte they." She narrated the whole matter to Sachin.

"Mera faisla badalne wala nahi." He was firm in his statement and Purvi tried till end to convince him but he was stubborn on his decision. Both were sent to boarding school.

* * *

 **AFTER 1 YEAR**

Sachin and Purvi were on the way to Dehra Dun to receive the results of their children. The children were impatiently waiting for them. All the parents came and took the reports but the two who don't came till noon were SachVi. The Tyre had gone flat and Sachin called the principal to inform about their late arrival. In and hour the puncture were repaired and both were in a car speeding towards their destination. The kids waited for an hour and went to their respective room. They layed on the beds and stretched them on it and cried a lot leading them to sleep. SachVi arrived at 4 : 00 P. M. and went to the dean's room. Mrs. Dua (Head Mistress), Mr. Arun Khanna (director), Mrs. Chhaya Khanna (Principal) and Mr. Droan Khanna (Dean) were present there waiting for Sachin and Purvi. Sachin entered and wished Good Evening to them

"Sorry sir! Sorry ma'am! I ..."

"I am late again but the tyre punctured. Right Mr. Sachin ... the naughtiest child who evr came in this School and now is a tough cop." completed Mrs. Dua.

"Not ma'am not time ... In actual it was. ... Sorry!" Said Sachin.

"Reenu and Ayur! Both are so innocent kids so why you sent them boarding. They are not like you. Infact when they came here they were quiet and calm since then. Jab bhi yaha news students atte hein to sab rote hein lakin wo dono ... aisa lagta tha keh wo khud ana chahte they yahan ... jaise ... jaise koi khuaf tha unhein. I hope you are taking my point Mr. Sachin." said Mrs. Chhaya.

"Yes ma'am! Actually it was me who wanted them to go or maybe I can say who ordered them to go. Us din meri wife ka birthday tha aur unho ne Purvi se misbehave kiya to mujh se bardasht nahi hua aur maine un phoolon ko kanta sanj liye ..." said Sachin.

"kantay to phoool main bhi hotay hain aur phool to payar ka nishan hotay hain Mr. Sachin. Un se baat karen aur un ko samjhein ap warna kahein aaisa na ho keh wo dono apni khayali duniya mein itni dur chale gyein jana se wo chah ker bhi laut na paiyen. By the way they showed really good result ... Toppers ki list mein sab se uper name hai unka. Above the you, even." sai Mr. Droan.

"Yes! Akhir bache bhi to hamare hein." Said Sacin and they shared smile.

"Yeh lijeye papers! Sign ker dejiye in ker aur Droan sir ki baat per gor zaroor karna." said Mr. Arun.

Sachin signed the papers and the took kids home sleeping.

After reaching home, he layed them on beds in their room. Next day when they woke up, found there parents in there room with balloons and party poppers they were amazed. They were now again fun-loving and sweet creatures now.

* * *

 **AFTER 14 YEARS**

 **IN HOUSE**

A person in his 50ies sitting with his lady of late 40ies with a foto album in couch, a smile crept in each page of the album as its travel of his life... Whenever he wanted he would sit in the arm chair opening that album and travel to his past. His children remained same but as with time they grew big. There was an entry of a small bubbly chocolate boy in the family, the youngest son of SachVi who was named, Kalpesh. They house was always echoing.

"Mom Ayur ne mera favorite blanket le liye."

"Dad reenu didi mujhe chocolate nahi de rahein."

"Mom Reenu mujhe tang ker rahi hai."

"Dad .. HAHAHAHA .. mom .. AHAHAHA .. helppppp ... Bhaiya aur Didi HAHAHAHA mujhe HAHAHA tickling ker HAHAHAHA rahe hein."

Reenu was married to Abhirika's younger son, Adish.

* * *

 **AFTER 7 YEARS**

A sweet cute and charming 5 year olide was sitting in Purvi's lap playing and cuddling her in that protective shell. "Nanu mujhe doodho nahi pena ... yukkk!" said that cutie-pie. "Arre ... agar meri beti doodh nahi piye gi to bari akise ho gi aur apni daddy k jaise bare bare mountains per kaise charhe gi? Chalo shabash doodh piyo. Manyata is a good girl. Right?"

"Yes..." saying this Manyata started to drink to milk from feeder.

* * *

 **JUNE 20, 2034.**

 **Manyata's Birthday**

"It's your birthday, so wave goodbye to 4 and say hello to five, plus all the great things that come with it (like five birthday wishes — one for every birthday candle on your cake)" said Adish and Manyata blew the candles.

A photographer came and said, "Sir a family photo please."

"Sure..." said Sachin and everyone gathered.

"Say cheese." and CLICK.

.

.

A photo is hanging from wall having a great story to tell for their grand children.

"I love you Purvi." said Sachin,

"I love you too Sachin and will always love." said Purvi "Till death do us apart."

 *****~THE END~*****

* * *

 **A/N...**

Read, Review, Favorite and Follow...

 **kavi-fan, Guest NL, Ravu 161, kajal, AreejSachinLover, katiiy, Rajvigirl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, JannatFiary, parise22, loveukavin, DivaNims, mithi, Nia757, CIDans and KAVINSANJANA** thanxz a lot...

The story ends here and hope so I was able to entertain you. Good Bye! Thaank you all for your continued support. by the way this story ended in the year 2034 ;)


End file.
